cruce en dos vidas
by kariku-de-cullen
Summary: una pareja separada por la ambición,un par de jóvenes que pueden cometer el mismo error,ella dejó de creer en el amor y el no quiere volver a saber del mismo,ByE/AyJ/EyR Bailarinas,amor y drama.
1. el amor no existe

Hola a todos, he vuelto con nueva historia, disfruten el intro y díganme que les parece.

Cruce en dos vidas

I

El amor no existe

Esme POV

-Isabella, estas posicionando mal el tobillo, si sigues así es posible que Alice sea la única que obtenga un papel en su última obra en la escuela de Artes, Alice, cariño, ayuda a tu hermana, ¿quieres?, no podemos ir a los Ángeles si Isabella no logra impresionar a los caza talentos –

No podía seguir en esa habitación por más tiempo, el día de las audiciones se acercaba y ahí se escogerían solo dos alumnos para la prestigiosa escuela de los Ángeles, tenía la certeza de que Alice entraría, era simplemente la mejor en todo, tal como lo fui yo en mis tiempos, pero Isabella, ella sí que me estaba dando problemas, no era mala bailarina pero tampoco era la mejor.

Muchas personas me han dicho que mi Alice es digna de llamarse mi hija, esto debido a que yo tuve la misma oportunidad cuando era joven, pero no la aproveché, el porqué es sencillo, en ese entonces yo me encontraba enamorada de Carlisle, un chico que se superó pero en ese entonces no era nadie, él quería irse conmigo a los Ángeles para que yo estudiara pero nada me aseguraba que tendría todas las comodidades que una chica de clase alta como yo estaba acostumbrada. El interés pesó más en ese entonces y obedecí a mis padres cuando arreglaron mi matrimonio con Charlie.

Toda mi vida me arrepentí de esa decisión, Carlisle se casó tiempo después con Elizabeth, heredera de una gran inversión de acciones, y una de esas inversiones pertenecía a la renombrada escuela de artes en L.A, decidí olvidar todo, me volví directora del departamento de difusión cultural del instituto de Forks, dos años después de casarme tuve a mi querida Alice y a Isabella, son cuatas, no se parecen en mucho pero en cuanto las tuve en mis brazos juré que ellas serian lo que yo no logré ser, me volví su maestra de tiempo completo, mi pequeña Alice es una bailarina nata, se puede decir que supera a su maestra, pero Isabella no muestra tal empeño, ella prefiere el mundo de la actuación, el cual yo no le he prohibido siempre y cuando no abandone el Ballet, Charlie fue el que la metió en ese mundo, el siempre la consintió mas, por eso cuando falleció, Isabella se volvió muy introvertida, mas callada.

-Mamá, Isa está agotada, creo que si seguimos podría desmayarse –

-con esa niña siempre es lo mismo, si se tratará de actuar jamás se cansaría, espero que las dos logren entrar a ese colegio, ¿entendieron? –

Bella POV

Mi madre salió del estudio hablando en voz baja, me podía imaginar lo que estaba diciendo de mi, entendía su coraje, ella luchaba contra viento y marea para poder ir a L.A y yo no ayudaba en nada, lo que ella no sabía es que a mí no me importaba esa beca, no la quiero y tengo la salida perfecta para este problema.

-muy bien Bella, ahora me puedes contar que te pasa, yo se que aunque no te guste mucho el Ballet tampoco eres tan mala como lo estás haciendo hoy –

-estoy tratando de que mi madre desista de meterme en el asunto este de la beca, tu bien sabes que no quiero irme de Forks, no quiero Alice –

-¿comenzáremos de nuevo con lo mismo? Es algo que nos conviene a las dos Isabella, y no me llames egoísta por que no es cierto, también estoy pensando en tu futuro, bien puedes sacar esa maldita beca por actuación si es que no te agrada el Ballet después de todo también actuaras en la audición –

En la euforia del momento me levanté del suelo y encaré a mi hermana, la cual es más pequeña de estatura que yo pero eso no importaba cuando reñíamos como ahora. Podría verse más pequeña pero ella era perfecta en todo lo que hacía, era el orgullo de la familia y yo solo era su sombra, siempre la sombra.

-Alice, métetelo en la cabeza por favor, ¡no quiero ninguna maldita beca! Me quiero quedar aquí en Forks, no quiero bailar en L.A, no quiero ni siquiera actuar en L.A –

-¿es por él no es cierto? Por tu maldito noviecito, por dios Bella, no tiene en que caerse muerto y si de verdad te ama como dice, te dejaría cumplir tu sueño –

-¿tú que sabes de mis sueños? Y Jacob no tiene nada que ver aquí, yo lo amo, algo que tú no te has detenido a sentir, eres igual que mi madre, las dos son iguales, solo les interesa el dinero –

En ese momento sabía lo que me esperaba, siempre terminábamos igual, en menos de cinco segundos vi su mano dirigirse a mi mejilla, tan bien conocía sus movimiento que sabía en que comento y como detener su mano. La rabia en sus ojos era algo que te quemaba, Alice y yo no éramos muy unidas pero tampoco recurríamos al odio, todo esto empezó cuando papá falleció hace cuatro años, es como si un mundo de diferencias hubiera dividido nuestros ideales.

-ojala, no sabes cómo espero que Jacob haga algo que te haga cambiar de opinión, pero sabes que, no me importa, si tú no quieres esa beca yo sí, y no me preocupare por ti así me tenga que ir sola –

De un tirón alejó su mano de mi agarre, tomó su maleta del suelo y se marchó sin más, no me gustaba llegar a los límites con Alice pero nuestras personalidades siempre chocaban y terminan así. Me dejé caer en el suelo para cambiarme de zapatos y marcharme de aquí, justo cuando estaba guardando las zapatillas en la maleta mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-hola –

-Bella, que bueno que contestas –

-¿Leah, que pasa, porque me llamas del número de Jake? –

-¿tienes manera de venir al hospital, necesitas que alguien pase por ti, donde estas? –

-¿hospital?, Leah cálmate y explícame qué diablos sucede, no entiendo nada.-

-Jacob, un imprudente que iba manejando tomado y le dio alcance a la motocicleta de Jake, Bella, está muy mal tienes que venir –

-voy para allá –

Tomé mi maleta y saque las llaves del auto de Alice, después le pediría perdón pero ella era la única que tenia auto de las dos, la lluvia me hacía muy difícil el poder manejar pero que lloviera era muy común en este pueblo, era algo que Jake y yo amábamos de aquí. Mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar pero sabía que se trataba de mi hermana así que solo lo dejaba estar. A los pocos minutos llegué al hospital y fue cuando por fin pude dar rienda suelta a la preocupación, en la puerta me esperaba Leah la cual me condujo hasta un área de espera donde estaban todos los chicos de La Push, genial, la hora de elogiar a Bella llegó.

-¿Por qué la llamaste Leah? Ella solo lo que trae son problemas –

-sí, la verdad es que nadie te necesita aquí Bella, porque no vuelves a tu mundo de fantasía y dejas a los nativos en paz –

-ya basta muchachos, ustedes son los que se van al comedor o a otra parte en este instante, su forma de tratar a la novia de mi hijo no mejorara en nada la situación -

Siempre terminaba esta situación así, los chicos me criticaban y llegaba Billy a mi rescate, él y mi padre fueron muy amigos y al parecer él fue el único que nos apoyo cuando Jake y yo comenzamos a salir. La verdad es que a nadie le parecía nuestra relación, primero porque Jacob es más pequeño que yo por dos años aunque no lo parecía, segundo por la mamá que me cargaba, se le conocía por lo ambiciosa que se había vuelto con los años pero en el fondo no era mala persona, y tercero por que los nativos se casaban con nativos, era claro que había excepciones pero normalmente esas excepciones se iban de La Push.

-¿Cómo está Jake? –

-el doctor dice que todo depende de él si despierta o no durante las próximas horas, si no lo hace, lo declararan en estado de coma, le dije que no tomara esa maldita moto, es muy peligroso por estos rumbos –

- ¿pero qué diablos estaba haciendo, no se supone que hoy trabajaría hasta tarde en el taller? Eso me dijo esta mañana –

-yo no soy el indicado para decirte que es exactamente lo que estuvo haciendo esta mañana, pero se dirigía a buscarte –

-como siempre soy la culpable, ¿es por eso que todos me trataron así hace rato? –

-son buenos chicos Bella pero son algo tradicionalistas, te agradezco que estés con mi hijo en esto, se que eres buena para él y con eso debe bastarles a ambos –

Me quede sentada con Billy en la sala de espera, los chicos no daban indicios de regresar y yo no paraba de encajar mis uñas en la tela que cubría mis piernas, no podía y no debía quebrantarme con él así, el único que me había visto llorar había sido mi padre, ni Jacob lo ha hecho. Mi celular no dejaba de sonar por lo que termine apagándolo.

-tal parece que tu familia no sabe que estas aquí –

-no tienen por qué saberlo, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera –

A las doce y media de la noche el doctor nos dijo que Jacob había despertado pero que su cuerpo no presentaba mejorías, también que me llamaba y que podía pasar unos momentos, mire a Billy y él me indico que estaba bien. Seguí al doctor por el pasillo pero antes de entrar me detuvo.

-señorita, le pido que se mantenga lo más serena posible, su novio está muy delicado y no es bueno que se alteré, cuando llegó, esto venia entre sus pertenencias, me pidió que se lo diera específicamente a usted–

El doctor me tendió una bolsita de cuero pequeña, yo la tomé en mis manos y la guardé en mi chaqueta, después podría ver que contenía pero ahora solo quería ver a Jake. Me adentre en la habitación lo más sigilosamente posible, tenía miedo de enfrentarme a una imagen cruel pero no fue así, mi novio estaba ahí, con su mirada perdida en el techo, conectado a muchas cosas y con el pequeño cable de oxigeno situado bajo su nariz. Un pequeño sollozo escapo de mi boca, instantáneamente toque mis mejillas y me di cuenta, estaba llorando, yo, estaba llorando frente a Jake.

-no es malo llorar, y me agrada ver que lo hagas, me hace sentir una persona especial –

Sin pensármelo dos veces caminé hasta estar a su lado, vi esa mirada tierna y sincera, pase mis dedos por su cabello y besé su frente.

-tú siempre serás especial para mí, no importa el mundo cuando estoy contigo –

-Bella –

-porque tú y yo seremos felices y tendremos una larga vida juntos –

-Isabella, escúchame- tomó mis manos para llamar mi atención y por primera vez lo observé, sus labios pálidos, sus mejillas sin color, su ausencia de fuerza para retener tan siquiera su agarre en mis manos, Jake estaba mal – quiero que me prometas que tomaras la Beca, no me importa si es por actuación o por baile, quiero que la tomes, independientemente del resultado que tenga yo de este accidente –

-pensé que no querías que me fuera, recuerdas que tú y yo prometimos estar juntos –

-no Bella, entiéndelo por favor, necesito que tú seas feliz, no quiero que te quedes aquí sin tener tu oportunidad de crecer solo por un capricho mío, tengo una idea, a cambio de esa promesa, yo te prometo que iré contigo a L.A, buscaré donde trabajar ahí, rentaré un departamento, algo se me ocurrirá pero tú tienes que prometer que tomarás la beca –

-lo prometo Jacob pero tú te pondrás bien y cumplirás tu parte, te necesito a mi lado, tu eres quien me da fuerzas, yo estoy sola, te necesito y mucho –

De pronto sentí como las manos de Jake se desvanecieron por completo, la maquina comenzó a emitir un ensordecedor sonido, yo simplemente me alejé de él, mi mente se desconectó, veía a las enfermeras moverse, alguien me jaló hacia afuera de la habitación, me sentaron al lado de Billy quien no dejaba de llorar, yo no escuchaba nada, absolutamente nada, solo receptaba los movimientos a mi alrededor. No sé cuánto tiempo paso así, de pronto el doctor se nos acercó de nuevo y con sus labios articuló un "lo siento" mientras negaba con la cabeza. Esos simples actos me devolvieron a la realidad, ¿Qué lamentaba? ¿Jacob estaba bien no? yo había hablado con él. Instintivamente tome al doctor por las solapas para enfrentarlo. Sentí las manos de alguien en mis hombros pero eso no me importo.

-¿Qué pasa con mi novio? Yo hablé con él, no puede estar… no puede doctor, dígame que sucede –

-el joven presentó paro respiratorio, no pudimos estabilizarlo y fue demasiado tarde, el ha fallecido –

Solté al doctor al mismo tiempo que mi mundo se derrumbaba, el no podía morir, el lo prometió, dijo que estaría conmigo, ¿Por qué la vida me quitaba las cosas que amaba? De pronto todo se volvió obscuridad para mí, una obscuridad familiar que ya había vivido hace unos años atrás, la obscuridad de mi soledad, de la fría y vacía soledad.

Tanto fue el caos que se formo en ese hospital y tan afectado estaba Billy que ni siquiera se percato cuando los chicos me sacaron al estacionamiento, de pronto me encontraba acorralada entre la pared del edificio y cinco chicos mirándome con una rabia infinita.

-es tu culpa Swan, nuestro amigo esta muerto por tu culpa –

-mil veces te lo dijimos, que te alejaras de él pero jamás lo hiciste –

-ahora el paga tu error, entiéndelo de una vez, no vuelvas a acercarte a nuestra reserva, suficiente daño has causado ya, la que se debió haber muerto eres tú, después de todo tú eras la que lo influenciaba, con todo tu rol protector y mundo rosa –

-te odiamos, ni se te ocurra aparecer en el velorio o el entierro, no te aparezcas Swan –

Cada palabra me golpeaba con más fuerza, yo lo maté, el iba a verme, yo le metí esos ideales innovadores y lo alejé de las tradiciones de la reserva, fui yo, ellos tenían razón fui yo. La rabia se multiplicaba en mí, el efecto de llorar no se abría paso en mi fortaleza, no lloraría, no frente a ellos, frente a la gente que busca verme vulnerable jamás.

-¡cállense todos ustedes de una vez!, ¿creen que saben todo? Pues no, están equivocados, yo enserio lo amo, me he revelado a tantas cosas por él, me estoy revelando frente a ustedes ahora mismo –

El más grande de todos, Sam, el novio de Leah, comenzó a carcajearse al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mí, me tomó de los hombros con una fuerza tremenda logrando inmovilizarme, me apretó contra la pared lo suficiente para poder darme un beso en los labios, un beso fuerte y violento, tanto que hacía daño, cuando se alejó siguió con esa mirada de odio.

-Amor, no me hagas reír, ese amor que tanto profesas es una farsa, el amor no existe –

-tu sales con Leah, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –

-las personas estamos hechas para no estar solas, siempre buscamos alguien que pueda sobrellevarnos, es por eso que creamos ese pretexto del amor, pero también hay que ser realistas Isabella, para todo hay límites, tu pudiste haber escogido un buen partido pero en cambio luchaste por lo prohibido, la rebelde Isabella, lo que tu hacías pequeña eras solo llevarle la contra a tu madre porque no quieres ser como ella, pero te tengo una noticia, lo eres, ambiciosa, posesiva y aquí viene la mejor parte, te gusta lastimar a los demás para obtener tu beneficio –

-yo no lastime a Jake –

-si lo hiciste, lo alejaste de su familia, de nosotros, ¿sabías que mucha gente de la reserva le había retirado el saludo por el simple hecho de enfrentarse al consejo de ancianos para pedir permiso de tener esta estúpida relación contigo? –

-yo… -

-no lo sabías Swan – poco a poco se fue alejando de mi dándome la espalda –si yo fuera tu desaparecería, eres un peligro, mejor lárgate a L.A ya nadie te necesita aquí, estoy segura que Billy ni siquiera te podrá ver en pintura –

Todos se fueron dejándome ahí, comencé a caminar al auto, me senté en el asiento del conductor y cuando estaba a punto de encender el auto, mi rabia se abrió paso libremente, comencé a golpear el volante con mis puños y mis lágrimas salieron por segunda vez en el día, todo un record en mí. Ellos tenían razón, eso es lo que más me molestaba, todo este tiempo viví en contra de todos reprochándole al mundo el hacerme tan miserable cuando la miserable era yo, yo hacía que el mundo fuera miserable para esas personas.

-eres una maldita escoria Isabella Swan –

Recordé que tenía la pequeña bolsa de cuero en mi bolsillo, rápidamente la saqué y la abrí pero al voltearla no salía nada de ella, entonces traté de meter mis dedos para abrirla un poco más, hice un nuevo intento y esta vez un pequeño rollo de papel fue lo que obtuve, pero lo que me dejó al borde del colapso no fue el papel si no el anillo que hacia la función de una liga para mantener el rollo. Lo quite con cuidado y desdoble el papel para ver su contenido.

"_supongo que ya sabes por dónde va lo que te diré_

_Isabella Swan_

_Casémonos princesa"_

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, recuerdo que ayer le acababa de decir que no encontraba la forma para quedarme aquí con él y que mi madre desistiera de una vez con lo de L.A, jamás pensé que él tuviera la salida más directa y sencilla.

-eres un idiota Jake, tu ideas siempre fueron locas y descabelladas, sabes que odio todo lo relacionado con el matrimonio – me dediqué a observar con detenimiento el anillo, era sencillo y muy delicado, cuando estaba a punto de colocármelo en el dedo algo me impulsó a no hacerlo. –pero, si lo hubieras pedido, serias al único al que le hubiera dicho acepto –

Me quité una cadena de eslabones delgados que traía en el cuello, en ella tenía el dije con la letra "B", mi padre me lo había regalado cuando cumplí once años y quería que dejaran de llamarme Isabella, el fue la primera persona que me llamó Bella. Dejé que el anillo callera libremente en la cadena y formara un dije mas, después la amarré a mi cuello de nuevo. Tomé mis más preciadas muestras de cariño con ambas manos.

-en vez de tenerte en un dedo que se supone está conectado con el corazón, prefiero tenerte sobre el –

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, por fin logré calmarme y así dirigirme a mi casa, estoy segura que muchos de los que creen conocerme asegurarían que en situaciones como está lo que mejor se hacer es huir o revelarme, nadie, absolutamente nadie se espera lo que en verdad pretendo hacer, por lo menos las personas que están involucradas no lo esperan.

Al llegar al garaje de mi casa estacioné el auto de mi hermana con una lentitud increíble, me tomé mi tiempo para cerrar el auto, buscar mis llaves, llegar hasta la puerta, tomar el pomo de la misma y por último, contar hasta tres para enfrentarme a lo que me esperaba en ese mismo momento.

-¿me puedes explicar porque tomas mi auto sin siquiera pedirlo? –

-Madre, hermanita, estoy bien, pasa de media noche pero no se preocupen estoy completamente bien –

-déjate de sarcasmos Isabella, tu hermana y yo nos preocupamos cuando no vimos el auto afuera del estudio, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo reportábamos a la policía? Gracias a dios a tu hermana se le ocurrió que te lo pudiste haber llevado y al no contestar tu teléfono nos dimos cuenta que así era -

-¿quieren saber donde estuve? Bien, estuve con Jake, tal parece que dios las escucho, debes de alegrarte mamá –

-¿Qué cosas estás diciendo Isabella? –

-estoy diciendo que obtendré esa maldita beca, ya pueden estar felices, ya no hay absolutamente nada que me retenga en este pueblo –

- pero Isa, ¿Qué pasa con…? –

-he dicho que no hay nada Alice –

-déjame adivinar, fuiste a hablar con tu novio ese, el nativo, ¿rompiste con él? –

-si mamá sí, ya no "ando" con el nativo, ahora si me permiten tengo mucho sueño, voy a mi habitación –

Siguieron hablando pero la verdad ya no les presé atención, rápidamente entré en mi cuarto y me derrumbe en la cama, ellas no tenían por qué saber que Jacob había muerto, esa noticia no saldría de la reserva y yo no la divulgaría. Cuando volteé hacia mi mesa de noche vi un marcador permanente negro, los instintos me dominaron y lo tomé, de un salto en la cama quedé frente a frente con la pared, la cual estaba cubierta por un poster de la obra "la Ilíada", no me importó en lo más mínimo arrancarlo dejando al descubierto la pared al desnudo. Empuñé con toda decisión el marcador mientras escribía y remarcaba lo que de ahora en adelante seria mi lema, lo seguiría al pie de la letra, ya sea aquí en Forks o en L.A, lo primero que haría al llegar ahí seria escribir mi lema como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Cuando lo terminé me alejé un poco para mirarlo de lejos, lo observé de varios ángulos y cada vez que lo leía se estaba volviendo toda una ley para mí. Satisfecha con mi cometido dejé el marcador en su lugar y me escabullí en las sabanas, antes de apagar la luz de mi lámpara de noche volteé a ver de nuevo la pared.

"_**EL AMOR NO EXISTE"**_

No tenia duda de lo que rezaba esa simple oración era completamente verdad.

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Es el inicio de una gran historia, es sin duda mi favorita de muchas, he trabajado mucho en ella y espero les guste, se quieren saber de Edward tienen que esperar al siguiente capítulo, espero y esta historia tenga tan buena respuesta como las demás.**_

_**Deséenme suerte en esto pro favor dejen reviews y díganme que tal**_

_**Sin más por el momento y desando todo lo mejor me retiro **_

_**Besos y karikusaludos **_


	2. polos similares ¿se repelen?

II

Polos similares ¿se repelen?

Bella POV

-Esperaba algo mejor –

-¿Qué te pasa Isa? Es la mejor escuela de Artes de América –

-pues será lo que tú quieras pero su decorador no hizo un buen trabajo, por dios es una escuela de Artes no una casa del siglo XVII –

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de Jacob y dos meses desde que se nos otorgaron las becas a mi hermana y a mí, con lo que nadie contaba era que a mi madre le ofrecerían la bacante de instructora de expresión corporal. Ahora nos encontrábamos las tres con un mar de maletas a las afueras de la famosísima escuela de artes L.A, la cual tenía fachada de una mansión rustica, se me figuraba una casa de espantos. Mi hermana, haciendo alusión a su forma de ser explosiva, tomó sus maletas y fue adentro, mi madre no tardo ni medio minuto en seguirla.

-bueno, por lo menos ellas están emocionadas con esto –

Tomé mis maletas lo mejor que pude y usé toda mi concentración para subir las escaleras, concentración que se fue a la basura cuando alguien literalmente me atropelló.

-simplemente Ge-Nial, ¿Qué no te fijas por dónde vas? –

-vaya, tenemos toda una fiera aquí –

-discul…- ahí fue cuando lo vi, un chico con toda la finta de ser un rompecorazones, sus ojos me examinaban sin pudor, su sonrisa se tornó engreída cuando se percató de mi mirada, era exactamente el tipo de persona que odiaba.

-lo sé gatita, suelo causar eso en muchas –

-¿eres idiota o algo por el estilo? –

El chico cambió su rostro por uno de incertidumbre, hizo varios ademanes de querer hablar pero termino rindiéndose y comenzó a caminar rascándose la nuca.

-Ey, el pensativo –el chico volteó a verme con mas curiosidad aun, yo apunté mis maletas -¿piensas que las levante yo? Mínimo deberías ayudarme a llevarlas a mi habitación, después de todo tu las tiraste –

Su rostro se tornó rojo, woaw, este chico sí que tenia conflicto con su estado de ánimo, en menos de cinco minutos cambió de seductor a confundido para terminar avergonzado. Tomó dos de mis maletas y me ofreció las más pequeñas, yo las tomé y comencé a caminar, al llegar a recepción, la chica encargada se quedó sorprendida, eso solo me confundió. Le pedí a la recepcionista las llaves de mi habitación así como mis itinerarios en la academia, ella me otorgó una carpeta lila con varios papeles y por ultimo una tarjeta electrónica.

Caminamos un poco más adentro y me di cuenta de la construcción de la mansión, era un cuadrado perfecto y en medio había una plazoleta hermosa, había gente con leotardos de entrenamiento, algunos otros con instrumentos, cada quien se veía en su mundo sin importarles lo que los demás pensaran, una chica practicaba sus pasos en el césped mientras que un chico tocaba la guitarra sentado en medio del concreto.

-esté lugar tiene su magia, aquí puedes expresarte libremente –

-pensé que no hablarías, lamentó haberte llamado idiota y gracias por ayudarme –

-¿me puedes mostrar tu tarjeta? Así podre llevarte exactamente a tu habitación –

Le tendí la tarjeta y él le dedicó unos segundos, después comenzó a caminar hacia el lado derecho siguiendo todo un desfile de arcos antiguos, yo lo seguí. Cruzamos una puerta automática de cristal y volvimos a girar a la derecha donde estaban las escaleras.

-así que tarjetas en vez de llaves, puertas automáticas, pero ¿nada de elevadores? –

-no sé si te has fijado pero el mobiliario es algo antiguo, jamás han profanado su estructura, solo se hacen remodelaciones interiores como los estudios, el teatro, las puertas automáticas y las habitaciones, es por eso que no hay elevadores, eso sería meterse con la estructura, la directora jamás lo permitiría, ama este lugar –

-sabes mucho de esto para que solo seas un estudiante –

-es una larga historia… bien, llegamos, piso libanes, habitación 405, estarás algo retirada del estudio de Ballet, pero creo que las clases de actuación y otras te quedaran cerca –

-¿Cómo sabes que clases tomaré? –

-por la misma razón que se que eres Isabella Swan, la Bailarina, tuviste que haber hecho algo sumamente genial para que te hayan dado la Beca aquí –

-mi hermana también tiene una beca –

-no entiendes Swan, yo escucho muchas cosas y se de buena fuente que en esas audiciones, estuviste mejor que tu hermana, ella no necesitaba de esa beca para entrar –

-¿Por qué dices eso, tú que sabes de mi familia? –

-olvídalo –

El chico engreído comenzó a caminar por donde habíamos llegado, su andar era pretencioso y seguro, ¿pero quien se cree? Habla como si supiera todo.

-oye, no se tu nombre, en cambio parece que tu sabes mucho de mí, eso no es justo –

-Edward, mi nombre es Edward, creo que con eso es suficiente, nos vemos –

Me adentré en la habitación y la pesadilla empezó, las paredes estaban blancas en su totalidad, ni una gota de color, la cama, era la misma historia, parecía que nadie había estado aquí antes.

-se supone que son una escuela de Arte, todos están locos aquí –

Coloque mis maletas cerca de la cama y tomé un pedazo de papel que estaba doblado sobre la gran almohada ¿adivinen?, si también es blanca. En ese trozo de papel decía que tenía que leer el contenido de la carpeta que se me había otorgado al llegar. Rápidamente la tomé, lo primero que encontré fueron mis horarios de clase, los cuales abarcaban de lunes a sábado, pero había días muy ligeros y otros más pesados, no es tan horrible como pensé, además tendría actuación gracias a que nos dejaron escoger nuestras materias a desarrollar, serian nuestras únicas materias por cuatro largos años.

Las siguientes hojas nos daban la bienvenida, nos explicaban el por qué lo blanco de la habitación, al parecer, es su manera de permitirte expresar tu estilo, la podíamos arreglar a nuestro gusto, todo el presupuesto que necesitáramos se nos otorgaría en recepción, tenía una semana antes de empezar los cursos para conocer la escuela, arreglar mi habitación, establecerme y poder hacer cambios en mi horario si así lo decidía. De pronto el teléfono que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama comenzó a sonar.

-¿tengo un teléfono? Ni siquiera se su número –

Entonces me percate del tablero de directorios que había en esa mesa, y la lista empezaba con el número de mi teléfono, reaccioné que el teléfono seguía sonando así que lo contesté inmediatamente.

-¿sí? –

-señorita Swan, espero que esté cómoda con su recinto, supondré que está inspeccionando la carpeta que se le otorgó a su llegada –

-sí, disculpe pero… se puede saber quien llama –

-discúlpeme señorita, mi nombre es Agatha Daniels, soy la directora del instituto –

-yo… lo siento, perdone mi atrevimiento por favor –

-descuide Señorita, en todo caso no me presenté al llamar, el motivo de mi llamada es para informarle acerca de la entrevista que tiene con migo esta tarde a las cuatro, espero verla si es posible –

-claro, ahí estaré –

-muy bien, la dejó para que siga conociendo su nueva casa, hasta luego –

Miré el reloj y me llevé un gran susto, eran exactamente las 3:45 y no sabía donde quedaba la dirección, rápidamente marqué el celular de mi hermana pero ella me mandaba a Buzón hasta que se hartó y apagó su teléfono.

-rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos, no es momento de tus boberías Alice –

No tenía tiempo, me di un vistazo en el vitral de las puertas eléctricas mientras comenzaba mi búsqueda de la dirección, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿o sí? Siete minutos y ocho preguntas a personas que ni siquiera se molestaron en ponerme atención, me encontraba en la recepción, mínimo aquí alguien tenía que darme esa información.

-disculpe, ¿me podría decir donde se encuentra la dirección? Soy nueva aquí y tengo una entrevista con la directora –

-descuida, sucede muy a menudo y relájate, el señora Agatha es muy amable, siempre y cuando no te metas con sus cosas más preciadas, la dirección está al fondo de este pasillo, todas las oficinas se encuentran ahí, buscas la puerta que dice "Dirección" y listo –

-muchísimas gracias –

Salí corriendo pero moderaba la velocidad cuando creía que alguien podría regañarme, de pronto, cuando las puertas de las oficinas comenzaron a desfilar por mis costados, vi a Alice platicando muy animadamente con un chico rubio, así que se dignó a no contestarme el teléfono por estar ligando. No le armaría un escándalo, simplemente cuando pasé por su lado le propiné un codazo que la hizo recargarse en la pared.

-Isabella ¿Qué te sucede? –

Yo simplemente hice un movimiento con la mano y seguí caminando, cuando estuve frente a la oficina indicada respiré hondo y toque tres veces. En vez de obtener una respuesta el pomo de la puerta giró instantáneamente y apareció ante mí a la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que eres problemático y te la pasas en dirección –

El sínico de Edward solo sonrió como si hubiera ganado algo pero no hizo ademan de contestarme, en vez de eso solo articuló con la boca "cuidado", en eso se escucho un carraspeo proveniente del interior de la oficina.

-pasé señorita Swan, por lo que veo ya conoce a mi nieto Edward –

Su nieto, ella dijo su nieto. Me adentré en la habitación sin perderle la mirada a Edward, el cual no paraba de sonreír, cuando pasé por su lado el susurró un leve "te lo dije" yo solo le lancé la misma mirada con la que amenazaba a mi hermana en mis momentos de cólera, automáticamente mi semblante cambió al ver a la directora del instituto y ahora también abuela del sínico que me molestaba.

-siéntese señorita Swan, normalmente me dirijo a mis alumnos por sus apellidos pero creo que con usted y su hermana tendré un pequeño conflicto, así que dígame como la puedo llamar –

-todos me llaman Bella, bueno, quisiera que todos me llamaran así –

-muy bien Bella, mi nombre es Agatha, soy directora y fundadora de esta academia, por lo que he leído en tu registro tú no estabas o estás muy convencida de tu ingreso aquí, tu caso fue tan interesante que se volvió una necesidad para mí el saber por qué cambiaste tan repentinamente de opinión –

Instintivamente volteé a ver a Edward quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones a un lado de la puerta, prometí no hablar de este tema y menos si gente que no me conoce esta en medio.

-yo iba a rechazar la beca por asuntos personales y por esos mismos asuntos decidí seguir con ella, digamos que solo fue un ligero cambio de planes –

-muy bien, no espero que me cuentes que asuntos pero hay algo que me intriga desde que observé tus grabaciones de la audición, seré directa, ¿Por qué pedir beca por Ballet si tienes un excelso talento en la actuación y la música? –

-no es difícil de adivinar, mi madre es bailarina, mi hermana es bailarina, yo lo soy también –

-pero también eres actriz y cantante, y por lo que vi escogiste esas materias en tu estancia aquí, junto con el Ballet claro que es por la que tienes tu beca –

-sí, yo sé que soy buena, es por eso que quiero aprovechar mi estancia aquí y también desarrollarlas –

-eres más que buena, no entiendo que fue lo que te detuvo para pedir tu beca en ese ámbito –

-pues la familia tiene un gran poder de influencia, y que más me quedaba por hacer si mi hermana y mi madre son bailarinas-

-muy bien, no me meteré en cosas de familia –

-¡¿tu mamá es Esme? –

Las dos giramos a ver a Edward, me miraba con suma curiosidad, pero sus ojos reflejaban un gran conflicto, después miró a su abuela y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, ¿de qué rayos me estaba perdiendo?

-¿Qué sucede con mi madre? –

-nada Bella, es solo que mi nieto no sabía el nombre de la nueva maestra, y ahora lo ha deducido por sí solo, ahora, Edward, no quiero ningún tipo de conflicto por esto –

-¿Por qué habría conflicto? –

-por nada, mi abuela tiene razón, me emocioné al adivinar quién es tu madre y que será la nueva maestra eso es todo –

-muy bien, Bella, espero que disfrutes de esta oportunidad que se te está otorgando, en cuanto a Edward, lo veras mucho por aquí, es mi mano derecha, me ayuda en todo lo referente a contratos, promociones y oportunidades. Así que puedes acudir a él si tienes alguna duda, es de mi suma confianza, bien eso es todo, un gusto conocerte –

Cuando iba a abandonar la oficina Edward me sostenía la puerta y el también salió serrando la puerta tras de sí, yo simplemente comencé a caminar, ya no había rastros de mi hermana ni del pobre chico acosado por ella. Volteé a ver a un costado para toparme con la mirada de Edward, me miraba sin importarle que lo hubiera atrapado observándome.

-¿así que eres nieto de la directora? –

-así es, mi madre es su hija, Elizabeth Daniels, ella es concertista de piano, yo pienso que se hubiera muerto de hambre si mi abuela no le diera esas acciones que tiene en el instituto, no tengo nada en contra de la música pero eso no da de comer –

-en pocas palabras, eres materialista –

-soy realista, yo estudió relaciones publicas, se que todos piensan que mi abuela me tiene todo resuelto pero no es así, claro, muchos seguirán llamándome un Junior –

-¿Qué hay de tu padre, tiene que ser hijo de alguien importante también, no? –

-todo lo contrario, mi padre viene de un pueblo, llegó a los ángeles con sus propias ambiciones, conoció a mi madre debido a que ella acudió a él para el manejo de sus acciones, poco después se casaron y el resto es historia –

-woaw, sí que tienes tus propios problemas –

-así como tú tienes los tuyos –

-si lo que esperas es que te los cuente, lo siento pero no, ya te lo dije, no eres el tipo de persona que me inspira confianza, lo siento –

Sin decir nada más comencé a caminar más rápido y justo cuando di la vuelta comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, ¿Quién se cree? Piensa que con solo tronar los dedos yo le contaré todo mi pasado, no es mi culpa que él lo haga, yo no lo obligué. De pronto vi a mi hermana entrando a una de las habitaciones, suponía que era la suya, rápidamente la seguí y me adentré con ella. Me recargué en la puerta para tomar un poco de aire.

-apenas es el primer día y ya estas huyendo –

-qué me dices de ti, no me contestas el teléfono por estar ligando, tenía una cita muy importante con la directora y no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba la dirección –

-si supieras Isa, conocí al amor de mi vida y lo mejor, es nieto de la directora, te imaginas la fama que eso me crearía, claro, yo me fijé primero en el antes de saber su estatus –

-¿te gusta Edward? –

-¿Quién es ese? yo estoy ablando de Jasper, el chico rubio con el que estaba hablando cuando decidiste golpearme en el pasillo –

-es que… yo… olvídalo –

Salí lentamente del cuarto de mi hermana y cuando me disponía a dar vuelta hacia las escaleras me topé con una chica de frente, yo fui a parar al suelo mientras ella se recargó en la pared. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes, yo solo esperaba que comenzara a gritarme pero ella estaba ahí frente a mí, observándome.

-¿estás bien? – me tendió su mano y cambió su semblante por una sonrisa, yo la correspondí y acepté su ayuda.

-Gracias, no te preocupes, el suelo y yo tenemos una gran amistad, me llamo Bella –

-¿Bella? –

-es diminutivo de Isabella, la verdad no me agrada nada mi nombre –

-entonces mi nombre es Rose, diminutivo de Rosalie, un nombre tan anticuado como el tuyo ¿no crees? –

-Rosalie, la abuela te está buscando como loca –

El chico rubio, Jasper según lo que había dicho mi hermana, nos alcanzó y tomó a Rosalie de los hombros, después me miró expectativo, de pronto sonrió muy efusivamente.

-así que tú eres Isa, la chica que casi atropella a su hermana hace un rato en el pasillo –

-prefiero que me llamen Bella, y si, el propósito era tumbarla pero no funcionó, será más pequeña que yo pero es más fuerte –

-mi nombre es Jasper, Rosalie y yo somos Hermanos Gemelos –

-¿ustedes también son nietos de la directora? –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-hace unos instantes mi hermana me comentó de eso, yo pensé que Agatha tenía solo una hija-

-así es, Elizabeth es nuestra madre –

-entonces son hermanos de Edward, todo esto es tan confuso –

-y si te lo intentáramos explicar se nos iría toda la tarde y nuestra abuela nos espera, tal vez después Edward te lo cuente, creo que se llevan bien ustedes dos –

-Para nada, es un cínico de primera, es el tipo de persona que no me inspira confianza –

-eso decimos todas Bella, pero bueno, nosotros nos vamos, después te invitaré a comer para platicar mejor –

-dile a Alice que le mando saludos –

Los gemelos se fueron a toda prisa, yo decidí tomarme mi tiempo para llegar a mi habitación, mi hermana quedó en otro piso y mi madre estaba en el edificio de los maestros, así que tendríamos nuestro propio espacio, cosa que agradecía mucho, no es que quiera decir que no las quiero a mi alrededor pero las conozco lo suficiente para saber cuánto tiempo puedo verlas sin comenzar a hartarme.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me derrumbé sobre la cama, todo esto no lo entendía, Edward, Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos, pero hay algo ahí, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero él tiene la culpa de mi curiosidad, yo no le pedí que me contará cosas de su familia y sin querer el destino había hecho que me enterara de cosas que a mí no me deberían de importar, todo esto me hacía sentir una vil metiche, y yo odiaba a los metiches. ¿Qué tal que su secreto es del mismo nivel que mío? Yo hui del el por no querer contarle mi secreto, y ahora yo quiero saber el suyo, sería muy injusto.

-maldito seas Edward, ¿Qué debo hacer? –

_**Hola de nuevo**_

_**Por fin conocieron a Edward, claro eso entre comillas porque Edward es toda una caja de sorpresas que verán mas delante, tan así que tendrá sus propios POV ha ha para que lo disfruten mas.**_

_**Bueno el propósito con esta historia es publicar un capi por semana, aunque tampoco les voy a asegurar que así será, todo dependerá de la situación claro está, lo cierto es que ya tengo algunos capítulos avanzados pero no son tantos, bueno espero y disfruten de este fic por que la vdd yo me divierto bastante escribiéndolo, amo la relación de bella y Edward, mas delante verán por que se los digo.**_

_**Espero mas reviews y ya los primeros que llegaron me alentaron a seguir con el fic, los quiero mis lectores y espero recibir muchos más por favor, si vieran como animan a escribir.**_

_**El próximo capítulo se va poniendo mejor así que espérenlo pronto**_

_**Besos y Karikusaludos **_


	3. una caja de sorpresas

III

Una caja de sorpresas

Edward POV

Llevaba alrededor de una hora intentando dar con el hotel donde se realizaría una recepción familiar, mi abuela es algo ostentosa y organiza estos eventos para darse a conocer, no estoy diciendo que le guste presumir, ella es genial, tiene un instinto maternal admirable y es simplemente la mejor abuela que me pudo haber tocado, su único defecto son sus tradiciones, todo esto debido a la familia de la que proviene, familia que es mía también.

-por fin, hotel Zafiro –

Me moví lo más rápido que pude, si mi familia ya se encontraba ahí no me la acabaría con mi madre, mucho menos con mi abuela. El elevador se abrió de par en par, vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver quien se encontraba dentro.

-¿papá, que haces aquí? –

-Agatha me llamó esta mañana, dijo que me necesitaba aquí ya que hablaría con algunas personas sobre un par de acciones de la escuela –

-¿te quedaras a la recepción? –

-claro que no, imagina lo que tu abuela diría sobre eso –

Es cierto, si algo odia mi abuela son las habladurías y los chismes que se puedan desarrollar sobre su familia, lamentablemente su hija siempre era la causante de ellos. Sé que no debo hablar mal de mi madre pero tampoco me voy a cegar, ella no es ninguna santa. El elevador se abrió un piso antes del mío.

-nos vemos hijo –

-tal vez el fin de semana podamos salir a cenar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos –

Justo cuando mi padre iba bajando del elevador pasó algo que en realidad jamás había querido ver, siempre me preguntaba como seria y ahora que lo tenía enfrente no quería escuchar.

-¿Carlisle, no me digas que te da curiosidad ver cómo me desarrollo sin ti?-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, mi madre y sus comentarios sarcásticos, y no solo estaba ella, también estaba su esposo Maxwell quien tenía un rostro de vergüenza y pena por lo que mi madre acababa de hacer. Mi padre solo siguió sin hacer alusión a los comentarios de mamá, ella cambió su semblante por uno de incomodidad y se adentró al elevador.

-no tenias que decirle eso a papá –

-el no tenía nada que estar haciendo aquí –

-mi abuela lo aprecia, es como su mano derecha, sabes que siempre va estar aquí, sobre todo porque es mi padre –

-Maxwell puede ser un mejor padre para ti –

-ya basta Elizabeth- Maxwell miró reprobatoriamente a mi madre, después volteó a verme a mí – sabes que jamás trataré de ocupar el lugar de tu padre ¿no es cierto? –

-descuida, no hay rencores contigo –

Cuando bajamos del elevador inmediatamente me encaminé hacia la mesa más alejada que había, odiaba todo esto, estas reuniones, la situación de mis padres, todo. De pronto escuche como se movía la silla de enfrente, genial, esto no podía ser mejor.

-cuanto tiempo Edward –

-piérdete Lauren –

-pero que agresivo, antes no eras así –

-¿Qué no oíste arpía?, mi hermano dijo que te largaras –

Inmediatamente Lauren se esfumó al ver que mi hermana Rose iba muy enserio con su amenaza. Mi hermana, ella y Jasper eran lo mejor que había resultado de los problemas de mis padres, ellos sufrieron lo mismo que yo, pero desde otro punto de vista. Emmett, el novio de mi hermana, corrió su silla para que se sentara, me saludo con una seña y se marchó hacia la barra de comida, Rose solo negó con la cabeza.

-es un glotón, pero así le quiero, dime ¿Qué te estaba haciendo esa tipa de Lauren? –

-cálmate gatita, no la dejaste ni siquiera empezar, gracias por eso –

-escuche que Carlisle y mis papás se encontraron en el elevador, ¿Qué sucedió? –

-lo mismo de siempre, mamá le soltó una indirecta a mi padre y el trató de evitar un problema, odio que mamá se sienta con ese derecho sobre el –

-te entiendo Edward pero es nuestra madre, es impulsiva y jamás la harás cambiar de parecer respecto a lo que sucedió entre ella y Carlisle –

-el no la engañó, al contrario, le contó su pasado y ella ¿Qué hizo? – entonces me di cuenta, se me había soltado la lengua por completo sin pensar que Rosalie lo podría tomar a mal, lo que menos quería era lastimarla – lo lamento Rose, me he pasado –

-dilo Edward, mamá se fue con mi padre, todos lo saben, ese fue el mayor escándalo del que ha formado parte –

-pero no quiero que lo tomes a mal –

- y no lo haré, Jasper y yo sabemos lo difícil que es para ti todo esto, también es difícil para nosotros, técnicamente somos llamados los hijos del "amante" –

-pero tu padre también fue engañado, el no tenía ni idea, es un títere mas de mi madre, todos somos viles piezas de ajedrez en un tablero donde solo hay un jugador, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por que a ti te tocó una buena jugada, temía que te pasara lo mismo que a mí –

-si hablas por lo de Emmett, yo también estoy feliz de ello, pero no te preocupes, mi abuela te ha dicho que ella te apoyará en lo que hagas y todos sabemos que tu y Lauren no tienen nada en común –

-pero mamá se la pasa metiéndola en todo, y esa chica no sabe lo que es respetarse a sí misma, parece como si en realidad quisiera terminar conmigo –

-porque es lo que quiere hermanito, eres el heredero de todo, es obvio que con eso atraes a cualquiera –

-cuando la conocí pensé que en realidad estaba enamorada de mi, pero en cuanto supo lo de mi herencia y fortuna no tardé mucho en descubrirla, el amor no existe Rose, eso es lo que la vida me ha demostrado –

-¿enserio Edward, y que es lo que sentimos Emmett y yo? No me vengas con tonterías por favor, además, no puedes decir que el amor no existe cuando parece ser que por fin conociste a la indicada –

-¿seguirás con eso? La señorita Isabella es un cadillo, se ha pasado estos tres días molestándome, piensa que soy un inepto y la verdad yo no pienso mucho mejor de ella -

-y por qué sigues molestándola, te intriga esa chica, el único porque para eso es que te interesa, en pocas palabras te gusta –

-¿Qué te pasa? Claro que no me gusta Isabella "la bailarina" Swan, además, en cuanto se entere de todo lo que circula sobre nuestra singular familia su personalidad va a cambiar, siempre sucede eso –

-a mi no me engañas Eddie, tal vez te quieras engañar tu solo pero a ti te interesa ella, ¿sabes por qué? Porque es la primera que no derrapa por ti a la primera mientras todas las demás se hincan al verte –

-si no lo hace es porque es una alzada, se cree superior que todos, tiene el ego muy arriba, es una niña mimada – mi hermana comenzó a reírse de mí con todas sus fuerzas, tantas que varia gente del evento volteo a vera con curiosidad, al percatarse simuló estar tosiendo un poco y se aclaró la garganta. –eso te pasa por burlarte de tu hermano mayor –

-tú tienes la culpa, acabas de decir exactamente lo que ella me dijo sobre ti –

-¿desde cuándo hablas con ella? Solo tiene tres días desde que llegó –

-solo he hablado con ella dos veces, y exactamente me dijo que pensaba que tú eras un alzado que se cree superior a todos, un niño mimado –

-la odio, así de simple -

-si si, descuida, ella dice que también te odia, ves mi pequeño Eddie, tienen tanto en común, y si me lo preguntas … - se levantó del asiento y me miró directamente –ella es la indicada –

Mi hermana se largó con todo su ego al cien por sus comentarios, yo simplemente sentí la rabia que se desbordaba en mi interior, ¿Por qué ella? Yo no sentía nada de esas cosas de amor que mi hermana siempre profesaba, el amor es para tontos o para chicas, no para mí.

La fiesta transcurrió pacíficamente, algunas fotos con mi abuela, otras más con la familia, nada fuera de lo normal para estos eventos, gracias a dios nadie se había enterado del incidente que mi madre había montado en el elevador salvo mis hermanos. Cuando algunos de los invitados comenzaban a irse, mi hermano Jasper me jaló hacia una de las mesas y me hizo sentarme en frente de él.

-Edward, aclárame una cosa ¿Cuál de las hermanas Swan te gusta? –

-¡estoy harto de esto, ninguna Jasper, ninguna me gusta, ¿está bien? No creas todo lo que tu gemela malvada dice sobre mí –

-bueno entonces dime con cuál de ellas es con la que te peleas –

-voy a matar a Rosalie por esto –

-vamos hermano dime, necesito saberlo, es de vida o muerte –

-Isabella, esa niña tonta es con la que me "peleo", ¿feliz? –

-gracias al cielo, pensé que tú y yo tendríamos problemas serios, pero todo fue una falsa alarma –

-¿te gusta la pequeña Swan, quiero decir, Alice? –

-es hermosa, pondré todo de mi para conseguir una cita, es por eso que necesitaba saber que a ti no te gustaba, jamás pondría a una chica en medio de nosotros hermano –

-mientes muy bien Jasper, pero tranquilo, tienes luz verde con ella, y si quieres también con Isabella, no me interesa esa niña –

-ella tiene mi edad, no nos llames niños, tenemos dieciocho años, el que tu tengas veintiuno no te hace mas mayor –

-espera, ¿Qué pasará con Miranda? Mi madre te matará si se entera que no estás con tu "destinada" como ella lo llama –

-estoy salvado hermano, Miranda ya tiene novio desde hace un tiempo, no hay nada que me impida salir con esa chica –

Si supiera mi hermano que si lo hay, en cuanto mi madre se percate quien es la mamá de las hermanas Swan todo se irá a pique, peor aún, en cuanto se enteré que su propia madre le dio trabajo a Esme Swan será el fin del mundo. Todo esto se iba a complicar, se estaba formando un castillo de naipes muy grande y demasiado frágil, y estaba seguro que no resistiría mucho.

Terminada por fin la bendita reunión decidí que era un buen momento para despejarme de todo, pasé inadvertido para mi familia así de esta manera no tenia que contestar cuestiones de a dónde iba y a qué horas regresaría a la casa. Siempre que me encontraba en este tipo de estado mi única salida era la música, es mi secreto, siempre he renegado de la gente que se quiere dedicar a esto o a cosas relacionadas con el arte pero también las entendía, hacer lo que te gusta es como estar en un estado de suport, nadie te moleta y a nadie le importa lo que estás haciendo.

Al llegar a la academia todo se encontraba en santa paz, supondría que todos disfrutando del día libre, no había ni un alma en los pasillos así que no me escabullí tanto como en otras veces, mi objetivo era llegar al auditorio, en ese lugar exactamente se encontraba mi propia afición y en verdad si era mía, un piano blanco traído desde Italia, fue el regalo que me dio mi madre al cumplir dieciocho años, y también fue el mismo regalo que me intentó quitar en ese mismo entonces. Ella sabia el amor que le tengo a la música, pero también sabe que jamás la he visto como mi vida; es por eso que mi abuela se ofreció a traer el piano a la academia salvándome así de quedarme sin él y dándole gusto a su hija también.

Saqué las llaves de la puerta del auditorio pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando esta no estaba cerrada, primero pensé que alguien podría estar ocupando el auditorio y después lo creí simplemente imposible. Cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta que todo estaba en penumbras excepto un pequeño reflector que alumbraba la parte derecha del escenario.

-no puede ser –

Traté de modular mi voz pues no quería ser descubierto, justo debajo de las luces de ese reflector se encontraba la odiosa de Isabella, pero algo era diferente, su cuerpo se tensaba mientras paseaba sus manos sobre la fina cubierta de mi piano, justo cuando terminó de darle la vuelta completa tomó con ambas manos la cubierta y la quito de encima, un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios y una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro, hizo que todas las teclas sonaran de la más aguda a la más grave, si lo que vi no me engañaba, se trataba de asegurar que el piano estuviera afinado. La vi dudar pero al final se sentó en el banquillo, sus dedos disfrutaban con las pequeñas notas que marcaba, eran notas sin sentido, un típico ejercicio para acoplarte a un piano, en este caso mi piano. Tomé asiento en una de las filas traseras, quería verla interactuar con el lugar, tenía tanta curiosidad.

_**-a mi no me engañas Eddie, tal vez te quieras engañar tu solo pero a ti te interesa ella, ¿sabes por qué? Porque es la primera que no derrapa por ti a la primera mientras todas las demás se hincan al verte –**_

La voz de mi hermana retumbaba en mi cabeza, por dios eso era totalmente absurdo, jamás me fijaría en alguien tan cortante y arrogante como ella, se hacia la interesante.

-jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú, eres solo una niña mimada –

De pronto vi que detuvo su toque, por un momento pensé que me había escuchado pero ella solo levantó las manos e hizo algunos movimientos con las muñecas, después las posicionó en las teclas, respiró varias veces y comenzó a tocar, la pieza me era sumamente familiar pero no recordaba de donde, de pronto, algo que jamás imaginé y que mucho menos me imagine verlo en ella sucedió, comenzó a cantar y lo mejor de todo, cantaba mejor que muchos en esta academia, su voz me hacía pensar en ella como una sirena, la piel de mis brazos se erizó por completo, tenía un tono limpio y sencillo pero sobretodo transmitía sentimientos, plasmaba lo que cantaba y eso no lo hace cualquiera. La canción era "you raise me up" de Lena Park, jamás me había poseído tanto una voz, si dejáramos de lado que se trataba de la peor niña que pude haber conocido podría jurar que caería a sus pies tarde o temprano.

Justo cuando la canción estaba llegando al fin su voz se quebró, fue un accidente que sucede cuando la canción transmite tus emociones, todo quedó en silencio por unos dos minutos, después marcó las ultimas notas de la canción y la terminó como nadie lo haría, su voz alcanzó la nota más difícil de la pieza, era perfecta, la niña tonta y mimada era perfecta cantando, genial, otro punto para subir su soberbia.

_**-…ves mi pequeño Eddie, tienen tanto en común, y si me lo preguntas… ella es la indicada –**_

Estaba a punto de levantarme y armar un pequeño enfrentamiento con ella, tal vez de esa forma mi cabeza deje de recordarme lo que mi hermana me dijo esta tarde, pero algo paso, algo que estaba seguro jamás de los jamases hubiera visto de no ser por estar aquí escondido ahora. La señorita perfección y fuerza se rompió, sus brazos cayeron sobre las teclas del piano creando un sonido horrible y su rostro se tiñó de rojo, sus mejillas terminaron húmedas, el silencio se llenó con sus débiles sollozos, había dejado la coraza caer para dejar al descubierto a la pequeña, frágil y muy rota Isabella Swan. Me armé de valor, por más que la odiara no podía verla así, es una mujer y está mal, sería un maldito desalmado si la dejaba sola.

Solo alcance a dar algunos pasos cuando de pronto ella se levantó de un solo movimiento, pasó sus manos por su rostro para secarlo un poco, respiró profundamente y ahí estaba de nuevo, su rosto duro y soberbio, esa mirada intimidante, pero también seguían ahí las marcas de sus lagrimas y lo tallado de su rostro. Colocó de nuevo la funda del piano, recogió sus cosas y sacó un pequeño espejo de su maletín, hizo un sonido de disgusto al ver el semblante que tenia pero no tenía mucho que hacer por él, rápidamente salí del lugar pero me quedé parado a unos metros de la puerta de entrada. Cuando escuché como serraba la puerta del auditorio conté hasta tres para empezar a caminar y sucedió, me la tope de frente, su rostro seguía delatándola pero yo sabía que ella no quería eso.

-¿Qué haces en la academia "bailarina"? –

-deja de llamarme así – trataba de cubrir su rostro con mechones de su cabello o simplemente evitaba mirarme –que te importa, ocúpate de tus asuntos –

-alguien amaneció de malas, es decir, siempre estas de malas pero hoy te has superado –

-mira niño rico "juego a ser magnate", a mi no me importa lo que pienses de mí, yo vine aquí a estudiar no a caerle bien a nadie, si te parece que bien y si no pues es tu problema –

-con esa personalidad no llegaras a ningún lado –

-¿y cómo quieres que te traté? Yo trato a las personas como ellas lo hacen así que si quieres que te dé un trato preferente primero tienes que cambiarlo tú –

-¿yo?, mira princesita me intenté llevar bien contigo, cargué tu maldito equipaje, te llevé a tu habitación… te conté sobre mi familia- bien esto era en cierto modo verdad, le conté algo sobre mi familia – tú fuiste la mezquina y alzada que se cierra a las personas nuevas, eres una inmadura, apuesto a que tu ultimo novio te dejó por tu carácter –

En ese mismo instante sentí como su mano me golpeaba, no fue una cachetada, no, fue un puñetazo con todas las fuerzas y la saña que el pequeño cuerpo de la Bailarina tenían, su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos daban miedo, y lo que es mejor, logró intimidarme.

-escúchame bien, he pasado por mas cosas de las que tú crees, jamás te metas con mi pasado, te juro, no, te puedo asegurar que tú has vivido en un lecho de rosas si comparas tu vida con la mía, así que por favor, ¡no te vuelvas a meter con mi pasado, nunca! –

La pequeña fierecilla se marchó por el pasillo, de pronto sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, genial, la frágil bailarina logró romperme el labio, al dar un paso me di cuenta que había pisado algo, en el suelo había una cadena con dos dijes, las recogí, uno de los dijes era una "B" así que supuse que le pertenecían a la bailarina. Me debatí entre alcanzarla y devolvérselas o irme pero al último me decidí por la opción dos, no estaba dispuesto a que me rompiera otra cosa por hoy, rayos esa chica golpea enserio.

Al llegar a mi casa lo primero que hice fue ir a la cocina por algo de hielo, mala idea, Rosalie se encontraba ahí haciendo yo que se pero en cuanto me vio, la hermana protectora salió a flote.

-¿Qué te hicieron Edward? – rápidamente me sentó y sacó un poco de hielo, lo envolvió en un trapo de tela que usábamos para limpiar la mesa y me lo ofreció. Al ponerlo sombre mi labio hinchado provocó un sonoro siseo. –vaya que te pegaron duro –

-Rose, no le digas a nadie ok –

-eso no lo vas a lograr esconder hermano –

-ya contaré yo como me lo hice, lo que no quiero que cuentes es la verdad de quien me golpeo-

-solo si me cuentas la verdad –

-la pequeña fiera de la Bailarina me golpeó, ¿puedes creerlo? Esa niña me golpeó con su puño serrado –

-Edward- mi hermana reprimía algunas risas –me estás diciendo… que una chica te golpeó -

-no cualquier chica, esa loca me golpeó, te lo dije, está mal –

-no lo creo, de seguro le hiciste algo para que te golpeara, además, ¿Cómo es que la viste?-

-me di una vuelta al colegio para distraerme, lamentablemente me tope con ella y así terminé golpeado –

-¿pero qué rayos le dijiste para que te golpeara? –

-le dije que era una inmadura, que de seguro su ex novio la había dejado por eso – De pronto mi hermana me golpeo en la nuca con una fuerza inesperada ¿Qué acaso todos querían golpearme hoy? –soy tu hermano mayor –

-también eres el estúpido mayor, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así? Que poco tacto tienes, yo también te hubiera roto pero otra cosa enserio –

Mi hermana se fue sumamente enojada y me dejo solo, ¿enserio era así de grave lo que había hecho? De pronto recordé el collar, lo saque de mi bolsillo y lo observé, el segundo dije del collar se trataba de un anillo, y no un anillo cualquiera, se veía que era una pieza cara. Lo saqué de la cadena y comencé a examinarlo, justo en la parte interior de la cintilla había una escritura.

"_**mi princesa"**_

Así que por eso se había enojado, ella si tenía una persona especial, no estoy muy seguro pero presiento que toqué un punto débil de la Bailarina, ¿Cuál será ese pasado que esconde tan duramente?

_**-escúchame bien, he pasado por mas cosas de las que tú crees, jamás te metas con mi pasado, te juro, no, te puedo asegurar que tú has vivido en un lecho de rosas si comparas tu vida con la mía, así que por favor, ¡no te vuelvas a meter con mi pasado, nunca! –**_

-¿Quién es tu príncipe, princesa Swan? ¿Por qué le tienes tanto rencor al pasado? –

_**Que les pareció**_

_**Bueno pues aquí está el pequeño secreto y molestia con la que carga Edward, si es cierto que no es todo, digamos que es el preámbulo o algo así y más delante se irán mostrando más.**_

_**Bueno pues ahora los POV pueden ser de Edward, de Bella o de otros personajes, todo esto depende de cómo los quiera desarrollar más delante ha **_

_**Espero y me dejen sus reviews por favor lo espero con ansias enserio y así yo me comprometería mas con la historia porque de vdd es muy buena y me gusta escribirla.**_

_**Sin más por el momento y esperando sus comentarios me retiro y espero sus reviews **_

_**Besos y karikusaludos **_


	4. atracción primaria

IV

Bella POV

Por fin empezaban las clases en la academia después de una semana arreglando mi habitación, soportando al tonto de Edward, comprando un vestuario de ensayo decente, soportando a Edward, conociendo la academia y por ultimo soportando al imbécil de Edward. Ese hombre simplemente no podía verlo ni en pintura, hace algunos días me había atrevido a golpearlo por meterse en cosas que no le importan pero por más que mi razón me dijera que necesitaba disculparme no podía, se lo tenía merecido.

Lo que me tenia preocupada era que no encontraba mi cadena por ningún lado, en ella estaban las dos cosas más preciadas para mi, el anillo que me dio Jake y el dije que me regaló mi papá. Me lo he pasado buscando todos estos días pero nada. Tomé mi maleta y salí frustrada de mi habitación, mi primera clase era nada más y nada menos que expresión corporal, esto no podía ser bueno, mi cadena se pierde, la primera clase la da mi madre y por ultimo ella me mataría por el pequeño problemita que tengo en mi mano.

Al llegar al salón algunas chicas estaban calentando mientras otras platicaban, me senté en una de las esquinas y me cambié el calzado, estaba calentando mis tobillos cuando sentí ese conocido tirón que usaba mi madre para alejarme un poco de la gente y regañarme en privado.

-es el primer día Isabella, el primero y tu ya me estas causando problemas –

En ese instante tomó la férula de mi mano con la intención de lastimarme, no lo hizo bruscamente pero lo suficiente para emitir un leve quejido y alejar mi mano de su agarre.

-tuve un accidente hace unos días, pensé que estaría mejor pero al parecer tendré que usarla todo esta semana también, es una simple torcedura –

-¿Qué harás en tus clases, es expresión corporal, y el baile? –

-no bailo con las manos y me puedo expresar con todo mi cuerpo sin necesidad de ellas también, pruébame si no me crees –

Mi madre simplemente llamó la atención de su clase y comenzó con ella, no era nada fuera de lo común para mí, supongo que para mi hermana tampoco. Veía como las alumnas viajaban sus miradas de mi hermana quien estaba situada en frente, a mí que seguía en la misma esquina que al inicio.

La clase terminó rápido y todas comenzaron a dispersarse, yo no tenía clases hasta dentro de dos horas así que esperé a que el salón se vaciara pero algo me sorprendió, primero Jasper estaba en la puerta esperando a mi hermana, ambos se fueron dios sabe a dónde, woaw eso si que iba demasiado rápido para mi gusto parece que por fin Alice se estaba enamorando de alguien.

-sinceramente esa chica se cree mucho porque es hija de una de las maestras, se cree con tanto derecho que hasta intenta seducir al nieto de la directora –

Ese simple pero pesado comentario hizo que viera el grupo de chicas que había sentadas en el suelo, dos de ellas vieron cuando comencé a acercarme pero la chica que había hecho el ofensivo comentario contra Alice no. Puse mi mano sana sobre su hombro y ella se estremeció, hicimos contacto de miradas a través del espejo que había en las paredes.

-disculpa no acostumbro esto pero más vale dejar los puntos en claro desde el inicio, nadie, absolutamente nadie que no sea yo se puede meter con mi hermana, ¿entendido? –

La chica se levantó y volteó a verme, por su apariencia podía adivinar que era la típica chica necesitada de atención, las otras que se encontraban flanqueándola no eran más que su sequito. Sentí el escaneo que hicieron de mí, las tres me rodearon y me observaron sin ningún pudor. De pronto la chica me volvió a enfrentar y acercó su rostro al mío.

-¿desde cuándo te llevas bien con tu hermana? Escúchame, sabemos que son las protegidas de la directora, sus becadas, pero también sabemos que no se llevan muy bien, no intentes jugar el papel de hermana protectora por qué no te va –

-a ti que te importa cómo me llevo con mi hermana, mejor preocúpate por cómo me llevo contigo –

-la problemática de las Swan, supongo que tu comportamiento tiene que ver con la férula que usas en tu mano – la chica me ofreció su mano en forma de saludo pero yo simplemente la vi con cara de pocos amigos, ella solo cerró su mano y me sonrió – mi nombre es Lauren, soy la prometida de Edward, ¿lo conoces, no es así? –

¿Ella dijo prometida? Pero si prácticamente tenía mi edad, además, Edward será un cínico e idiota pero no creo que tenga tan malos gustos para mezclarse con alguien como ella.

-te quedaste muda Swan, así es, soy su prometida –

-ya basta Lauren – justo lo que faltaba, el chico que me arruina los días y últimamente la existencia apareció en escena, su mirada era fría y su rostro juro que jamás lo había visto tan enojado como en estos instantes, lo único que hacía que sonriera es que no era conmigo con quien estaba enojado. –Deja de molestar a la gente con cosas que no son, tú y yo no somos nada –

La chica tomó su maleta del suelo y sus amigas hicieron lo mismo, se plantó enfrente de Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla –no puedes huir de la realidad tan fácilmente Edward- después de eso se fue con todo su ego por las alturas. Me puse a recoger mis cosas cuando un ruido estridente me tomó por sorpresa, al voltear, Edward tenía su puño estampado en la pared. No tenía idea de qué hacer, el y yo no éramos amigos ni nada que se le parezca, ¿Cómo intentar consolarlo?

-Ed… -

-estamos a mano - ¿Qué? No entiendo nada de lo que dice este imbécil. De pronto retiró su mano del concreto y vi sus nudillos rojos, algunos tallones y sangre. –tu mano, la tienes así por haberme golpeado el otro día ¿no?, ya estamos a mano –

-enserio que eres idiota, suficiente había sido con haberte roto el labio, pero es tu mano, tu sabes lo que haces –

-tan siquiera no me hago daño tratando de hacerle daño a alguien más, ¿Quién es el idiota en eso bailarina? –

-deja de llamarme así – tomé mis cosas y lo golpee con mi hombro al pasar, pero al parecer a él le agrada ser agredido pues empezó a seguirme por todos lados.

-lárgate-

-la escuela es libre, puedo caminar por donde quiera –

-entonces deja de seguirme –

-no eres tan importante como para seguirte bailarina –

Simplemente decidí ignorarlo, pero él seguía ahí, estaba a punto de voltear hacia él y comenzar otro enfrentamiento pero en cuanto lo hice vi algo que me dejo… no tenía la palabra, ¿pensativa, enojada, dolida? Al parecer el también lo noto pues volteo a ver lo mismo que yo.

-¿Qué hace mi madre con él? –

Mi mamá se encontraba coqueteando, si coqueteando con un tipo de su edad, jamás lo había hecho, nunca intento salir con nadie después de la muerte de mi padre, ¿Por qué a estas alturas se ponía en plan de conquista? El señor era bien parecido y se notaba que mi madre no le era indiferente, sentí esa opresión en el pecho, la cual me avisaba el peligro de llorar, me abrasé de mis costados y traté de huir pero no tuve éxito, el inepto de Edward tomó con fuerza mi brazo y me jalo en dirección opuesta, de pronto me encontraba entre la pared y el, sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi rostro, el me miraba con mucha curiosidad pero también con algo de reproche.

-¿Por qué tuvieron que venir a los ángeles? Acaso ese pueblucho donde Vivian no era mejor, dime ¿Por qué tuvieron que aparecer en nuestras vidas? –

-¿de qué rayos hablas?- hice que bajara sus brazos y me escuchara – acabo de ver a mi madre con ese tipo y luego tu me haces reclamos extraños, no entiendo nada ¿sabes? –

-ese "tipo" es mi padre, así que tenle más respeto, aquí la culpable es tu madre, ella le causó mucho daño en el pasado –

-estas mal, jamás había visto a ese hombre, jamás te había visto ni a ti –

-porque ni tu ni yo habíamos nacido todavía, solo escucha por favor, no quiero que tu madre vuelva a jugar con mi papá, el es lo único que me queda y no quiero que lo dañen –

-tienes a tu familia, yo solo tengo a mi madre, así que no nos amenaces porque yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a mi mamá y a mi hermana-

No le di tiempo de contestar, me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación sin importarme si él me seguía o no, ahora resulta que mi pequeña familia tenía la culpa de los problemas y secretos que Edward tenia, fue tanto el coraje en sus palabras que en verdad me dolió ser tratada así. ¿Qué pasaría con mi hermana? Ella estaba involucrándose mucho con Jasper, ¿y mi madre, que pasaría si en verdad surge algo con el padre de Edward? No me gusta esa idea, no quiero, no quiero que mi papá sea remplazado, se supone que mi papá es el único amor que mi mamá puede tener, ¿por eso se casó con el no?

Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto un pie se interpuso, al ver el rostro de Edward tuve el instinto de volverla a cerrar solo para lastimarlo pero él no quito el pie de todas formas, seguí intentando lastimarlo pero no lo lograba, de pronto el agarró la orilla de la puerta con ambas manos y la abrió con facilidad.

-vete, no puedes entrar a las habitaciones de las alumnas va contra las reglas, vete –

-¡cállate Isabella!, yo… simplemente… agh perdóname por mi comportamiento hace un momento, no quise culparte de todo, y por lo que vi tu no entiendes nada de lo que te he reprochado –

De pronto se sentó en mi cama y se desplomó en ella, vi como su rostro se tornaba rojo y sus puños se encajaban en el colchón, jamás había visto esta faceta de Edward y sinceramente no me gustaba. Me senté sobre mis piernas arriba de la cama y simplemente lo observé, de pronto su mirada se clavó en la mía por varios minutos hasta que pasó sus manos por su rostro y comenzó a reírse un poco, era algo así como una risa sarcástica o irónica.

-tienes severos problemas de personalidad –

-si supieras todo lo que he vivido también tendrías esos problemas –

-ni se te ocurra contármelo –

-¿Por qué? Eres lo más cercano que tengo a… una amiga, lo cual es raro porque tú y yo no nos soportamos –

-exacto, si tú me cuentas cosas personales solo estarás entablando amistad conmigo y por ende yo tendré que contarte cosas personales mías –

De un estirón tomó la misma posición que yo tenía frente a mí, de nuevo su mirada se perdió por unos segundos, esos ojos, era como sentirse desnuda, sentía que él podía ver todas las debilidades que tenia y no me agradaba.

-encontré tu punto débil Bailarina –

-el que me moleste que me llames así no puede ser llamado un punto débil –

-olvida el apodo, simplemente lo digo porque… me agrada verte enojada, aunque eres algo impulsiva en ese estado, de lo que hablo es de eso, tu pasado, lo guardas con tanto recelo que no quieres contárselo a nadie, apuesto a que tienes un montón de secretos ocultos –

-eso mi querido Edward, no te interesa –

-bien, hagamos un trato, yo tengo algo que en verdad si te interesa, a cambio quiero que me cuentes algo sobre tu pasado solo algo que justifique las cosas –

-no entiendo tus palabras, eres tan complicado, ve al grano de una buena vez –

El me miraba fijamente mientras hurgaba en la bolsa interior de su saco, lo odiaba, siempre vestía informal pero también siempre traía un saco encima, hacia combinaciones que lamentablemente lo hacían verse bien, estúpido engreído cuerpo de adonis. De pronto su mano sostenía una delicada cadena de eslabones, y ahí estaban mis más preciados tesoros, mis dijes en las manos del enemigo.

-¿Cómo es que lo tienes tu? –

-el día que me golpeaste lo encontré tirado en el suelo, pensé que podría ser tuyo y creo que no fallé, no es así "Princesa" –

De pronto sentí que era demasiado tarde, la opresión en mi pecho cedió con tanta facilidad, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas, el hecho de que Edward estuviera observándome dejó de importarme. Mi mirada no se despegaba del resplandor que emitía el anillo, tantos recuerdos y tanto dolor en una pequeña y delicada pieza. Vi como el semblante de Edward cambiaba de vencedor a preocupado.

-Bella –

-por favor devuélvemelo… por favor –

Lo que pasó fue sumamente rápido, de pronto me encontraba en el regazo de Edward, en el regazo de aquel idiota insensible, el idiota que me reprochó por la madre que tenía, el idiota que demostró su frustración hace unos minutos y el idiota que me estaba consolando en estos momentos, nadie me había demostrado una forma tan sincera de reconfortarme, a él no le importó que no fuéramos los mejores amigos. Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y mi espalda mientras él nos mecía un poco esperando a que me calmara. Tomó mi cabello y lo hizo a un lado para así poder colocarme la cadena, me miró tan profundamente y me acercó a sus brazos de nuevo.

-tranquila, no tienes que decirme nada, pensaba regresártelos sin ningún favor a cambio –

Me alejé de él y le regresé la sonrisa o por lo menos un intento de ella. Sequé un poco mis lágrimas y traté de serenarme lo más que pude antes de hablar.

-debes sentirte afortunado Cullen, ahora perteneces al escaso número de personas que me han visto llorar –

-supongo que los otros integrantes son tu… madre y Alice –

-Alice no, mi madre si –

-no entiendo Bella, si esas cosas que traes en el cuello te lastiman tanto ¿Por qué las usas? –

-son recuerdos que me hacen saber quiénes en verdad me han querido, hasta ahora solo han sido dos personas –

-no lo creo, ¿Qué hay de tu madre y tu hermana?-

-mi mamá, ella me quiere pero a su manera, en cuanto a Alice, ella y yo nos demostramos nuestro cariño cuando lo creemos necesario, no somos muy emocionales –

-escucha… perdón por haberte llamado "princesa", creo que causo muchos problemas sin siquiera proponérmelo –

-¿leíste la inscripción del anillo verdad? –

-era difícil no hacerlo, soy muy curioso, no pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto, ¿puedo preguntar por qué? –

-ya te lo dije, son cosas que me regalaron las personas que mas me han querido, escucha, solo te diré quienes son, creo que con eso debería quedar saciada tu curiosidad. El dije en forma de "B" me lo regaló mi padre y el anillo me lo regaló un ex novio –

-dios Bailarina, ¿Cómo guardas un regalo de un ex novio? Eso es insano y raro, lo de tu padre lo entiendo pero lo del anillo no – de pronto extendió su mano con intención de acariciar mi rostro, pero algo lo hizo dudar y dejó caer su brazo a un lado –te haces daño –

-te dije que solo te diría quien me había obsequiado las cosas no que te iba a contar los porque-

-bien- se levantó de su lugar y estiró los brazos mientras observaba la habitación – hiciste un buen trabajo con tu cuarto – rayos lo había olvidado, las paredes seguían blancas, mi decoración se había basado en pequeñas citas escritas con negro, había desde Shakespeare hasta García Lorca, y justo en la cabecera de mi cama estaba esa frase, mi propia ley ante la vida. "el amor no existe" –esa frase arruina todo –

-¿Qué?-

-tienes escritas citas de romeo y Julieta, hay trozos de poemas de amor y te juro que si sigo leyendo encontrare más, entonces nos enfocamos en esa frase la cual te indica que es la que más importancia tiene para ti en este cuarto –

Edward se acercó a mí, se movía sigilosamente, sus manos no titubearon al delinear la cadena que ahora colgaba de mi cuello –traes una promesa de amor colgada al cuello, pero te atreves a decir que el amor no existe – tomó mi rostro con algo de rudeza y me hizo mirarlo -¿Cómo no puedes creer en el amor si hace algunos minutos estabas llorando por él? El amor existe Bailarina y no precisamente porque no se nos presente de color rosa ya no es amor –

-aprendí de la manera dura esa lección, solo cuando vivas lo que yo viví entenderás que esa cosa del amor no existe –

-yo he vivido mis propios traumas y también caí en esa profecía, pero hace poco mi hermana me demostró que si existe y lo peor de todo, nosotros no le damos autorización para que aparezca, créeme que si nos pidiera permiso el corazón para sentir el amor yo jamás se lo hubiera permitido, y ¿sabes que es aun peor? – se alejó de mi y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dándome la espalda, yo me sentía tan aturdida por la avalancha de emociones que él me hacía pasar –lo peor de amor es que… te das cuenta de ese sentimiento cuando ya estas enamorado, así que es demasiado tarde para evitar el dolor o la felicidad que ese sentimiento te traerá, disfruta tu tiempo de negación Bailarina, el mío ya se terminó –

Edward desapareció por la puerta y me dejó echa un mar de dudas. ¿Qué fue todo ese discurso? Realmente a ese hombre no lo entendía en lo más mínimo.

-¿estás enamorado Edward Cullen? ¿Será por eso que vuelves a creer en el amor? –

Edward POV

-¿se puede saber porque me sacas de clase tan repentinamente? –

-necesito hablar con alguien Rosalie, siento que he cometido el peor error de mi vida, siento que estoy traicionándome a mí mismo –

-¿te diste cuenta por fin de lo que sientes por Bella? –

-está mal Rose, ni siquiera somos amigos, es hija de Esme, la causante de que mis padres se separaran, la persona a la que mas rencor le he guardado en mi vida –

-ella no fue la causante de la separación de tus padres y supéralo Edward, te gusta la hija de tu "enemiga", todo tiene solución, serán como romeo y Julieta, sin el suicidio claro –

-se te olvida un pequeño detalle hermanita, ella no siente nada por mí, además, tú misma lo has dicho, me gusta, solo eso –

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –

-me odia, además tiene ese anillo que le dio su ex novio, jura que el amor no existe –

-eso me suena familiar, creo que conozco a cierta persona que juraba que el amor no existe también, vamos no te compliques, primero asegúrate que en verdad sientes algo por ella, después empieza a tratarla mejor y por favor olvídate de los problemas de tu padre y su madre, ya son grandes, ellos los pueden arreglar –

-haaa todo esto es tan confuso, tengo 21 años Rosalie y me siento como un niño de 15 –

-si Edward, tengo que regresar a clase, tu dedícate a pensar y aclarar esos enredos que traes por sentimientos, todo saldrá bien, siempre sale bien, además te lo dije, ella es la indicada -

Mi hermana se adentró de nuevo en el aula y me dejó con un lio en mi cabeza, muy bien, tenia atracción por la bailaría, cosa que yo jamás busque, la culpa la tiene ella, justo en el momento que me mostró su verdadera forma, aquella niña frágil y temerosa, hizo que mi corazón se estrujara. No entendía como una persona tan odiosa como ella podía tener esa parte tan tierna y hermosa.

Caminé en automático a la oficina de mi abuela, no quería seguir rondando por la academia, me daba miedo toparme con Bella de frente, las cosas que me tenían confundido no me darían tiempo ni siquiera de reaccionar si la veía, genial, estaba completamente vulnerable para ella, no sabía qué hacer, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de los efectos que podía tener en mi, hay a quien engaño ni yo mismo quería esos efectos.

No me molesté en tocar la puerta, me adentré y me desplomé en el sillón negro, mi lugar preferido en toda la oficina, me tallé un poco el rosto por la frustración que sentía pero esto no haría que se fuera, no creo que fuera tan sencillo.

-¿todo bien Edward? –

-no- tomé una revista de la pequeña mesa de al lado y la deje caer sobre mi cara, no quería que mi propia abuela viera mis debilidades.

-vamos, pareces un adolecente, si no te conociera diría que estas así por una chica –

Rindiéndome ante el hecho, tomé la revista en mis manos y la dejé en su lugar, me enderecé en mi lugar y miré a mi abuela quien no dejaba de escribir en un pequeño diario negro, respire hondo y cerré los ojos.

-me gusta Isabella Swan, me gusta la chica que no ha hecho más que dedicarme la guerra desde que llegó, me gusta la hija de quien más ha lastimado a mi padre, me gusta la hija de la mujer que mas odia mi mamá, me gusta Isabella Swan –

-Rosalie ya me había dicho algo sobre eso y no veo el problema salvo el hecho de que tu relación con ella no es muy cordial –

-¿no te interesa quién es? –

- al que le debe de interesar quien es, es a ti, después de todo tu eres el que se fijó en ella no yo, tu eres el que vivirá las consecuencias de tus decisiones y estoy segura que tus decisiones son buenas, además es una buena chica, te puede enseñar una o dos cosas –

Bueno, por lo menos mi abuela me apoyaba pero conocía a alguien que jamás lo haría, y lo peor de todo es que ese alguien es mi propia madre, simplemente estoy perdido en cuanto a esto, tal vez debería de empezar a evitar que esto se convierta en amor, si es lo mejor.

_**Bueno parece que alguien se enamoro n.n**_

_**Aquí estoy de regreso después de algo de ausencia pero todo se debe a que la escuela me absorbe mucho últimamente pero me di una escapadita hoy y aquí estoy subiendo capitulo, el siguiente ya está en elaboración así que espérenlo **_

_**Díganme que les pareció por medio de los reviews por favor que ya vi que son mas y mas los que están leyendo esta historia y eso me gusta **_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente y reviews por favor **_

_**Besos y karikusaludos**_


	5. cimientos

V

Cimientos

Bella POV

-oye Bella, ¿sabes donde pasaría el fin de semana mamá? –

-honestamente Alice no me interesaba saberlo –

-no tienes por qué estar a la defensiva –

-¡no estoy a la defensiva! ¿Por qué crees que me importaría saber donde estaría mamá? No me importa, ahora, si no vas a ensayar podrías irte, yo pienso quedarme en el estudio un poco más y tú no ayudas mucho a mi concentración –

Mi hermana se marcho sin hacer el mas mínimo atice de querer pelear, eso significaba que en verdad debería estar atemorizándola, la maldita culpa de esto es que si me podía imaginar con quien se largó mi madre el fin de semana. Este último mes se la había pasado paseando con el padre de Edward por todos lados, solo llevábamos menos de dos meses aquí y ella ya estaba coqueteando, y no solo eso, tenía que ser justamente con el padre de Edward. Quería pensar que todo lo estaba mal interpretando pero cada vez que los veía platicando se me revolvía el estomago, siempre me venía a la mente ese día que Edward me recrimino por venir a los ángeles.

_**-¿Por qué tuvieron que venir a los ángeles? Acaso ese pueblucho donde Vivian no era mejor, dime ¿Por qué tuvieron que aparecer en nuestras vidas? –**_

Lo peor de todo esto es que la persona que me podría ayudar a saber qué es lo que está pasando no me quiere hablar o por lo menos se la ha pasado huyendo de mí este último mes. Siempre que me topaba con Edward en los pasillos el solo me saludaba con un gesto y aumentaba su velocidad. No pensé que me odiara hasta ese extremo, tal vez lo ahuyente con mi comportamiento la última vez que platicamos.

-no puedo creer que estés ensayando, son las dos de la tarde si no te apresuras en asearte un poco no llegaras a tiempo a la hora de la comida –

-Rosalie me asustaste-

-lo siento, es que estas tan concentrada que ni cuenta te das cuando alguien llega –

-yo… suelo distraerme cuando estoy bailando, es un tipo de hobbie digamos, la verdad es que me urge despejar mi cabeza un poco –

-pues soy tu salvadora, bien así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, esta noche vendré por ti, mi novio cumple años y le he organizado una pequeña reunión en un restaurante, no te preocupes no somos muchas personas pero le he platicado tanto de ti que quiere conocerte –

-Rosalie, no creo que sea una buena idea, tú tienes un… como decirlo –

-Swan, no se te ocurra decir un tipo de clase o estatus porque odio que hagan eso, y ya te dije, solo somos algunos jóvenes, nada de etiquetas y nada de formalidades, vamos, te despejarías un poco de esta manera –

-supongo que mi hermana irá –

-sí, creo que Jasper la invito, no se tu pero esos dos van algo enserio –

-no los presionemos, tienen saliendo menos de dos semanas, aunque van muy rápido para mi gusto –

-bueno entonces si vendrás ¿verdad? –

-me has convencido, pero tú vendrás por mí y me traerás de vuelta, no pienso hacer mal tercio con Jasper y mi hermana –

- perfecto, pasó a las siete por ti, no es formal, así que solo vístete como te sientas más a gusto, nos vemos esta noche –

El torbellino de alegría que era Rosalie se marchó dejándome sola de nuevo, el resto de la tarde me la pase buscando algún tipo de atuendo que dejara en claro el concepto "entendí lo de sin etiquetas pero tampoco vendré informal", elegí una blusa de tirantes blanca con estoperoles por las orillas y una falda estampada, saqué mis zapatos negros, en realidad creo que eran los únicos zapatos que tenia para situaciones así, no era muy amiga de los tacones. Me ricé el cabello de una manera rebelde y puse mi mejor esfuerzo en el maquillaje, cuando me arreglaba solía hacer de una manera algo psicodélica, no lo negaré, me gusta ser singular y vestirme así de vez en cuando logra ese cometido. Justo cuando terminaba de pintarme los labios, el sonido de mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-bueno –

-Bella, que bueno que contestas, Rosalie no podrá pasar por ti así que Jasper y yo te estamos esperando aquí abajo en la entrada ¿vienes? –

-en cinco minutos estoy ahí- como si me quedara de otra, esto no se podía poner mejor, aguantaría los coqueteos de mi hermana y su futuro novio, sin duda seria un viaje largo.

Edward POV

-repíteme por que tenía que venir a la fiesta –

-enserio que eres idiota hermano, Emmett es mi novio y tu amigo, ¿eso no es suficiente? Además, se que no te arrepentirás –

De último minuto Rosalie había aparecido en mi habitación arrojándome un atuendo especialmente escogido para mi, o eso es lo que decía ella, me había hecho traerla y acompañarla en la fiesta, su novio ya había llegado pero aun seguía conmigo, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera, cosa que llevaba pensando los últimos veinte minutos, seamos honestos, desencajo de cierta forma aquí, todos tenían entre dieciocho y veinte años, solo el cumpleañero y yo teníamos veintiuno. De pronto mi hermana me dio la espalda para hablar por teléfono, no me gustaba cuando hacia eso, solo lo hacía cuando hablaba con su novio, cosa que no pida ser porque el ya estaba aquí, entonces estaba hablando con Jasper, esto no podía significar algo bueno. Justo cuando colgó me tomó de la mano y me hizo seguirla hacia el comedor principal.

-¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino de lugar?-

-no es nada, solo quería tener una mejor vista y se la primera en ver tu reacción –

-¿de qué demonios hablas?- entonces la vi y todo encajó, Jasper y Alice caminaron hacia el cumpleañero dejando a la vista a esa chica, ropa sencilla peinado llamativo, toda una pequeña princesa entrando a la cueva de los más feroces animales, no fui el único en percatarme de su llegada, mucho menos el único en ver lo endemoniadamente sexy que se veía la Bailarina Swan.

-cierra la boca Edward, pareces idiota –

-¿Cómo alguien tan odiosa puede lucir así? No lo entiendo, debe ser una especie de delito o algo –

-yo no lo veo nada de malo, es una bailarina, por lo tanto tiene esa cualidad de ser frágil y femenina, además hermanito, es mujer, todas las mujeres somos hermosas cuando nos lo proponemos –

Rosalie fue a saludarla, le presentó a Emmett y la vi congeniar tan fácilmente, ella encajaba, de pronto sentí una especie de celos hacia ella, en pocas semanas había logrado encajar, yo no he podido encontrar mi parte aquí y ella sin pedirlo lo había encontrado, pero había una sensación mas grande, la sensación de necesidad, quería encajar donde ella encajaba, en verdad lo necesitaba.

Todos platicaban ávidamente, algunas parejas bailaban una especie de balada en la terraza la cual se había vuelto una especie de pista improvisada, yo estaba sentado en el mismo lugar desde que Swan llegó a la reunión, la vi platicar con algunas personas, la vi en su intento de baile con Emmett, después con Jasper, todo este tiempo viéndola pero ella ni siquiera se había preocupado por buscarme, yo no le era indispensable y eso me molestaba. ¿Por qué ella si podía seguir sin importarle yo mientras que yo me pasó todo el día tratando de saber donde está ella? No me malinterpreten, ella me gusta, solo eso, no hay nada de cosas cursis de por medio y estoy trabajando mucho para que esa atracción desapareciera, pero no había visto ningún avance.

Cuando la fiesta había llegado al punto más importante y de fondo se escuchaba una canción melosa y típica de parejas vi como muchas de ellas se situaban en la pista, vi como Bella se alejaba con mucho cuidado de no ser vista hacia uno de los balcones, también vi sus ojos brillar con la tenue luz del salón, estaba llorando. Rápidamente tomé mi bebida y me abrí paso hasta la puerta del balcón, decidí darle su espacio, ahí estaba de nuevo, la niña indefensa y tierna, la que hacía que me temblaran las rodillas y perdiera el habla, la pequeña niña que había sido capaz de mover mi mundo en 180°. Se encontraba sentada sobre la baranda del balcón, con la espalda recargada en el muro, sus ojos observaban la profunda noche mientras de vez en cuando sus manos trataban de cesar las escasas lágrimas que salían. No lo resistí mas, con mi mano libre tomé la orilla de mi manga y la apreté con fuerza para armarme de valor y acercarme a ella, carraspee un poco para que me mirara y cuando lo hizo le tendí mi bebida casi intacta, ella me sonrió y la tomó de mis manos.

-no pensé encontrarte aquí Edward – paseaba uno de sus dedos por el contorno del vaso provocando pequeñas ondas en el liquido.

-oye, en todo caso el que debería decir eso sería yo, soy el hermano de la novia del cumpleañero, además de su amigo –

Ella sonrió un poco y muy discretamente pasó sus dedos de nuevo bajo sus ojos para eliminar las manchas de maquillaje que habían quedado por llorar, ese acto tan tierno me hizo actuar impulsivamente, para cuando reaccioné ya me encontraba sentado a su lado, limpiando el contorno de sus ojos con un pequeño pañuelo con el que siempre cargaba. Ella no se movió ni un poco y podía escuchar los pequeños sollozos de su cuerpo. Cuando terminé acaricié su mejilla esperando no estar yendo demasiado lejos, ella abrió los ojos y tomó un sorbo de la bebida que la había dado, ese pequeño acto me puso al cien, sus labios estaban tocando la misma zona donde habían estado los míos antes, era un beso indirecto. Ella me miró extrañamente haciendo que mi pulso subiera aun más.

-¿Por qué de pronto tu cara se tornó roja? No puede ser que Edward el don Juan se ponga nervioso con su peor enemiga –

-sabes que no te considero así, eres lo más cercano que tengo a una amiga, exceptuando el hecho de nuestros enfrentamientos y que sigo pensando que eres una persona odiosa, todo lo demás está bien –

-me siento algo fuera de lugar aquí, todos bailan y casi todos tienen parejas para eso – vi como su mano tomó aquellos dijes, odiaba que tuviera ese lazo tan fuerte con ese anillo.

-se que no me importa y que tal vez me gané otro golpe como la ultima vez pero, ¿estabas llorando por ese chico verdad? Tu ex novio –

-sería tonto decir que no, se que piensas que soy una tonta pero tengo mis razones y te juro que son muy buenas, solo que no puedo contártelas –

-no te lo pediré, cada quien tiene sus secretos – y es mejor así, tal vez de esta manera no formemos ningún lazo fuerte. La música seguía y quería cumplir un pequeño capricho. Me levanté y estiré un poco mis brazos, después arremangue mis mangas y tendí mi mano hacia Bella, ella me miró extraño pero entendió mi invitación, tomó mi mano y se acercó a mí, su mirada estaba en sus pies, cuando la tomé de la cintura mi otra mano enderezó su rostro para que me mirara, su rostro quedaba a mi altura -¿traes tacones? –

-que pregunta tan rara, cuando salgas con alguien no hagas esa pregunta, tómalo de referencia mira que te lo está diciendo una chica –

Comencé a guiarnos al ritmo de la música, sus ojos no dejaban los míos por ningún momento, de pronto tomó mis manos y las llevó alrededor se su cuello, de seguro mi reacción fue algo rara pues ella comenzó a riese mientras rodeaba mi cintura y ponía su rostro en mi pecho.

-no te asustes Cullen, no estoy coqueteando contigo simplemente estas canciones se bailan así, recuerda que estas bailando con una bailarina profesional –

-si una bailarina de Ballet profesional, no de baladas, la verdad si me diste algo de miedo –

-¿jamás has bailado de esta manera? –

-si… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, si te soy sincero el baile y yo no somos buenos amigos, ni siquiera sé de donde salió el valor de sacarte a bailar –

-pues yo te enseñaré, por el momento vas muy bien – Bella comenzó a tomar mis manos, hacia algunos movimientos mientras yo me quedaba en el mismo paso, de pronto se enredó en mi brazo y quedo su espalda recargada en mi pecho mientras ambos reíamos – me estoy dando cuenta que todo depende de nosotras, tu no cambiaste de paso ninguna ves y aun así tenias ritmo -

Seguimos bailando por mucho tiempo mas, ella no paraba de decir que eran mis clases particulares, cuando por fin decidió darme un descanso volvió a sentarse en la barda del balcón y yo me senté a su lado, tomó un gran trago de la bebida y me tendió lo que sobró para que lo bebiera, me tomé lo que quedaba y comencé a reírme.

-¿sabes? No sabía que la bebida tenía alcohol, ahora siento como si te hubiera querido emborrachar –

-Ho vamos Edward, no soy ninguna santa, además, ni siquiera fue una bebida completa, descuida tu caballerosidad sigue intacta, pensándolo bien, ¿no te importa lo que digan por que estemos perdidos de la fiesta? –

-no creo que se den cuenta que falto ahí, y si se percatan de mi ausencia solo creerán que me he ido, en cuanto a ti, no sé que puedan estar pensando -

De pronto su risa se borró del rostro, tomó mi muñeca y miró mi reloj de mano, después se llevó las manos al cabello y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras decía palabras sin sentido. Se asomó al interior y después siguió caminando alrededor mío, la tomé de los hombros y la hice mirarme.

-me estas mareando, ¿Qué sucede? –

-son las dos de la mañana, el instituto cierra las puertas a la una, no podre entrar y mi hermana ya se fue. ¿Por qué no me avisó?-

-tranquilízate Bailarina, te aseguro que tu hermana no se fue al instituto, si te fijas Jasper tampoco está, de seguro se fueron a seguir la fiesta, prometo llevarte al instituto a primera hora de la mañana, mañana no hay clases, es domingo –

-¿Qué se supone que haga hasta entonces? –

La tomé de la mano y hale de ella hacia la salida, Bella no puso ninguna resistencia y me siguió, así es, me estaba robando a Bella de la fiesta y eso no es todo, yo tenía copia de la llave del instituto, si quería la podía regresar sana y salva pero no quería, de verdad que no quería romper la pequeña y frágil burbuja de tregua que tenia con ella hoy. Sabía que mañana volvería a evitarla, después de todo yo no quería terminar enamorándome de ella pero solo por esta noche quería dejar que mis impulsos actuaran, ser como un adolecente al que no le importan las consecuencias, solo por hoy.

Nos subimos a mi auto y ella seguía sin hablar, manejé con algo de cuidado por la hora que era pero tenía previsto a donde iríamos, no era ningún lugar romántico, ese no era el plan, solo digamos que era algo privado donde el tiempo se podría detener y nadie nos molestaría, por lo menos hasta las seis de la mañana. Estacioné el auto enfrente del edificio de consultoría, me bajé del auto y abrí la puerta de Bella, ella bajo algo reacia, le tendí mi mano y ella la tomó. ¿Por qué hacia cosas como esa con tanta sencillez? Enserio era muy inocente, el simple acto de tomarla de la mano significaba mucho para mí mientras que para ella solo era un simple acto nada más. Nos adentramos en las oficinas con mis llaves, cuando llegamos a mi oficina la solté de la mano para encender las luces y buscar algo de tomar en el frigo bar.

-¿así que esta es tu oficina?- los dedos de Bella se paseaban por la pequeña placa del escritorio

-es provisional, soy nuevo trabajando pues apenas estoy por recibir mi título per digamos que si es mi oficina –

Tomé dos botellones de agua y me acerque a Bella tendiéndole uno - ¿no intentaras ofrecerme alcohol de nuevo verdad? –

-descuida, es agua, lo juro –

Ambos nos sentamos en el sillón de dos plazas, como toda una niña inocente dejó su rostro descansar en mi regazo y comenzó a jugar con una de mis manos entre las suyas, sinceramente jamás había tenido tanta cercanía y familiaridad con una chica que no fuera mi novia. Ella me miró dudativa.

-lo siento, mucha gente suele incomodarse con mi manera de actuar, mis maestros siempre han dicho que no se medir limites – iba a soltar mi mano pero yo atrape sus dedos entre los míos y le sonreí.

-no me molesta, la verdad eres la primera persona con la que tengo cercanía y que no es de mi familia –

De pronto se tornó seria y miraba nuestras manos entrelazadas, yo seguía sin liberar sus sedosos dedos -¿Por qué me has estado evitando últimamente?-

Cielos esa pregunta no me la esperaba, no podía decirle la verdad pero tampoco quería mentirle del todo, ella seguía jugando con nuestras manos esperando pacientemente una respuesta, tomé un poco de aire.

-la última vez que hablamos fue algo… raro e inusual, creo que dije tantas cosas de las que me arrepentí en el minuto, la verdad sentía que cuando te viera tu me preguntarías por esas cosas que dije y no quería – bueno era la verdad de cierta forma, solo me falto decirle "porque me di cuenta que me gustas como mujer y eres la hija de la persona que mas odia mi madre"

-te seré sincera… no te creí ni la mitad, ese día me pediste perdón por lo que dijiste así que no hayo coherencia con lo que acabas de decir, tengo mi propia teoría –

Una picara sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras me miraba meticulosamente, su mirada era tan penetrante que hasta me costaba mirarla fijamente, por favor dios mío, que no sospeche nada de mi atracción hacia ella.

-¿Cuál es tu teoría?-

-el día que saliste de mi habitación hablaste entre líneas, ¿recuerdas que hablamos de la existencia del amor? –

-¿ya cambiaste de opinión? –

-para nada, pero no trates de salirte por la tangente, creo que tu estas enamorado de alguien, es la única respuesta que encuentro para que tu visión del amor cambiara, dijiste que tu también creías que el amor no existía pero ese día lo defendiste –

Instintivamente alejé mi mano de las suyas, su rostro se torno preocupado al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba a mi lado, traté de relajarme lo mas que pude pero estaba nervioso, simplemente le sonreí antes de contestar.

-eres muy observadora, pero te equivocas, no estoy enamorado pero si me gusta alguien, y en cierto punto tienes razón pues esa persona me hizo pensar en la existencia del amor de nuevo, después de todo, cuando el amor es una amenaza tienes que enfrentarla cara a cara –

-no me digas que estas intentando huir del amor- soltó una carcajada limpia y molesta – eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado, si esa chica ya te atrae es muy tarde para que deje de hacerlo-

-pues a veces hace cosas que me hacen odiarla, siento que representa una balanza, hay veces que toda ella me atrae pero hay momentos donde en verdad siento que la odio –

-no la odias – su mano tomo de nuevo aquel anillo mientras una pequeña sonrisa aprecia en sus labios – mi ex novio era menor que yo, por ende teníamos muchos problemas por su inmadurez, te juro que había momentos donde juraba odiarlo, creo que se lo dije alguna vez inclusive pero la verdad es que no puedes odiar a esa persona, lo que odias es el defecto que tiene y todas las personas tenemos defectos – su mirada volvió a enfocarse en mi y se tornó algo astuta –así que esa chica en verdad te gusta y es muy tarde para que lo cambies –

Bella se levantó de su lugar y se recargó en la ventana mirando el paisaje. ¿Por qué ella tenía que decir eso, porque precisamente ella? No entendía que no se podía, empezando por el pequeño detalle de que ella no me hacia ni siquiera como un posible candidato a su amor.

-sabes… - la voz de Bella sonó apagada por la habitación – si se pudiera huir del cariño que se siente por una persona yo ya lo hubiera hecho, no es bonito que tus sentimientos te lastimen día con día, tampoco es bueno aprender a vivir con ese dolor, el dolor te vuelve una persona insoportable y odiosa – volteó a verme seriamente, ese simple acto hizo que me levantara de mi lugar y me acercara un poco a ella, sus ojos se cristalizaron pero su rostro seguía serio, no sabía que batalla era la que estaba viviendo Bella internamente en ese momento pero no debería de ser nada buena - ¿soy odiosa?-

Su pregunta me dejo en silencio, ¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso de ella? ¿A cuántas personas se lo había dicho? No quería contestarla porque era un arma de dos filos, si decía que no entonces estaría aceptando por completo mi atracción hacia ella, si decía que si probablemente ella saldría del edificio declarándome la guerra y jamás me volvería a hablar. Tomé sus manos y la miré de una manera suplicante, ella seguía sin cambiar su estado inerte, entonces opte por hablar.

-no me hagas contestar eso, no quiero ver las reacciones que se pueden dar dependiendo de mi contestación, por favor –

Ella sonrió cálidamente y negó con la cabeza, soltó mis manos y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón palmeando el asiento a su lado, seguí su indicación y ella volvió a recostarse como en un inicio, empecé a acariciar su cabello mientras ella seguía mirando hacia la ventana.

-por lo menos no mentiste –

-no pensaba hacerlo Bailarina, pero hay que disfrutar de la noche, no todos los días nos llevamos en paz, no hay que arruinarlo no crees –

-¿Qué pasará el lunes, seguirás evitándome? –

Ese era el plan inicial, evitarla a como dé lugar pero sus palabras no dejaban de taladrar mi interior…

–_**Así que esa chica en verdad te gusta y es muy tarde para que lo cambies –**_

-creo que no tendría ningún fundamento hacer eso, veamos que sucede ¿de acuerdo? –

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó un poco más, la observé mientras se quedaba dormida, marcando el fin de la tregua, probablemente un día como este no se volvería a repetir, el lunes volveríamos a ser perro y gato, pero por mi está bien, siempre y cuando pueda seguir escuchándola y viéndola no me importa en qué clase de situación se dé, yo seré feliz.

_**Wow me costó este capítulo haha **_

_**¿Qué les pareció? La verdad espero que les esté gustando el giro que está tomando la historia y pues también sigo esperando que me manden reviews como lo han estado haciendo porque es genial. Como ya vieron el pobre de Edward está totalmente perdido y Bella no hace nada, ni siquiera da señas de un posible romance. Pero recuerden que esto va empezando así que no desesperen n.n **_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que tal con este capítulo si, muchas gracias**_

_**Besos y karikusaludos **_


	6. el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

VI

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

Bella POV

Después de la fiesta del fin de semana y la gran aventura que fue el regresar al instituto el domingo a las seis de la mañana, que mi madre me descubriera entrando con el nieto de la directora y que la única explicación que se nos ocurrió fue que veníamos directamente de la fiesta y yo no traía coche, por fin era lunes. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de asistir a las clases impartidas por mi madre, todo el día de ayer me la había pasado evitándola por no querer tener que explicarle y convencerla que entre Edward y yo no había nada, porque es más que obvio que ella dio por hecho que veníamos de alguna parte pero no de la fiesta.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa Bella?-

-hola Rosalie – mi rubia amiga me dio alcance en el pasillo para seguir caminando juntas – no es nada, creo que me he metido en problemas con mi madre eso es todo-

-¿por lo de la fiesta? Lo siento, no quería meterte en problemas –

-no es eso… escucha te lo contaré por que se que Edward te debió de haber dicho algo ya – la tomé del brazo y nos detuvimos a un lado del pasillo para tener un poco mas de privacidad y evitar que todo el mundo se enterara – al parecer mi mamá tiene la rara idea de que Edward y yo salimos a escondidas –

-por dios Bella, haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ¿Por qué tu madre se molestaría por eso? El es un chico, tú una chica, no lo entiendo –

-Rosalie dejemos algo en claro, NO salgo con Edward Cullen, no quiero que nadie más piense eso –

-yo pienso que ustedes dos congenian, serian una buena pareja –

- ¿te golpeaste esta mañana? No nos soportamos, personas que no se soportan no pueden tener nada, además, creo que le gusta alguien –

Rosalie comenzó a reírse en voz baja y después me incitó a seguir caminando un poco lento de nuevo –créeme Bella, a mi hermano le gusta alguien, pero olvídate de eso, si tu mamá piensa que sales con él es porque los dos se escaparon juntos de la fiesta de Emmett, ¿Cómo explicas eso? Dos personas que "no se soportan" no harían eso Swan –

-es una larga historia Rose, pero no implica nada de romance y no lo habrá ¿comprendes? –

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos al estudio y en la puerta estaba mi madre escuchando atentamente a mi hermana Alice quien no dejaba de dar saltitos mientras hablaba, de pronto ambas voltearon y sonrieron, era una sonrisa sincera de madre y hermana, Alice corrió hacia mí y se abalanzo sin pensarlo, escuchaba sus sonoras risas y sentía la opresión de sus brazos.

-mi hermanita Isa, te contaré algo que me llena de felicidad- me tomó de las manos y comenzó a saltar como segundos antes lo hacía con mi mamá –te lo diré sin rodeos… Jasper y yo somos novios –

Me tardé un poco en procesar, miré a Rosalie y ella asintió en prueba de que ella ya lo sabía, abrace a mi hermana y ella comenzó a reírse de nuevo, estaba feliz por ella, creo que jamás la había visto tan entusiasmada por un chico como en esta ocasión, se veía radiante y feliz, se veía completa, no niego que también sentía esa punzada de celos pero con Alice estaba bien. Mi hermana nos platico mientras calentábamos como Jasper se le había declarado mientras bailaban, también me contó que dejarían pasar un tiempo antes de comenzar a presentar a las familias ya que la familia de Jasper era algo especial con eso.

-y bien Isa, no tienes nada que contarle a tu pequeña hermana –

-no sé de que hablas Alice –

-mi madre me contó lo de tu llegada con el mayor de los Cullen, ¿están saliendo, es linda persona, desde cuando salen? –

-Alice, baja la voz, no, no salgo con él, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, el se ofreció a traerme ya que alguien se fue y se olvido de su hermana –

-no me olvide de ti – vi la sonrisa malévola en el rosto de mi hermana – Jasper y yo te vimos bailando con él, no quisimos interrumpir nada y supuse que él te traería, así que dime, ¿sales con él? –

-solo bailábamos, no me gusta no le gusto, punto, no busquen cosas donde no las hay –

No sé por qué el hecho de aclarar las cosas me hacia enojar, me sentía incomoda diciendo que entre él y yo no había nada, pero era verdad, ¿Cómo le habrá ido con la chica que le gusta, se decidió a decírselo o sigue empeñado en decir que la odia? ¿Por qué demonios me estaba preocupando por eso?

La clase terminó muy pronto y pude ver como Alice salía aun en zapatillas para besar cálidamente a su ahora novio Jasper, el se veía completamente enamorado, de pronto recordé mis primeros meses con Jake, todo era rosa y lindo, no existe nadie más que tu y el, pero de pronto despiertas del letargo y el verdadero reto comienza. No sabía que retos les esperaban a ellos pero esperaba que tuvieran un buen final después de todo, alguna de las dos tiene que ser feliz.

-Isabella- justo cuando tomaba mi maleta del suelo mi madre me llamó -¿podemos hablar un minuto? –

Deje la maleta en el suelo y me acerque a mi madre, su rostro no se veía molesto lo cual era buena señal, se abrochaba el nudo de su trenzado mientras me miraba cuidadosamente.

-no pienso decirte con quien salir hija, a mi me lo hicieron una vez y yo no se lo hare a mis hijas, tampoco tienes que decirme si hay o no hay algo entre Edward y tu, he visto la insistencia con la que niegas una cercanía con el pero Bella, el es una buena persona y deberías pensar que tal vez el si te ve con otras intenciones –

-no entiendo porque todos quieren que él y yo tengamos un romance, eso sería de novela madre, los típicos que se odian y terminan juntos, no es tan fácil, el y yo no somos iguales –

Mi mamá tomó despacio los dijes de mi collar, ese simple acto me hizo hiperventilar, no quería que me preguntara nada por el anillo, no justo ahora. Se sentó en el banquillo del piano y me indicó que me sentará en el suelo al frente de ella, sus manos delineaban mi rosto, cosa que hacia cuando éramos pequeñas para consolarnos.

-he sido una mala madre Bella- una silenciosa lagrima resbaló por su mejilla pero rápidamente la limpió, así es, ella y yo éramos muy similares -¿Por qué decidir sufrir sola? –

-no sé a qué te refieres mamá –

-sé lo que sucedió la noche que te llevaste el coche de Alice a escondidas, el incidente de Jacob… yo jamás pensé que la palabra "terminar" la usaras para algo tan drástico como eso, mucho menos que hayas pasado por todo eso tu sola –

-tú y Alice jamás lo quisieron, no sentía el apoyo para confiarles algo tan doloroso que nos concernía solo a él y a mí –

-¿sabes por qué no lo quería mi niña? Por que estabas perdida por él, yo tenía un concepto del amor equivocado, pensé que el amor por el no te dejaría avanzar -

-mamá, me dices que jamás me dirías con quien salir, pero con Jacob lo hacías, no pasaba día donde me repitieras que él no me convenía, ahora me dices que solo sea feliz. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan de repente? –

-digamos… que la vida da muchas vueltas, ahora veo a tu hermana y me hace recordar mis sentimientos de joven, entonces pienso que tal vez tu sentías lo mismo y yo no lo veía por qué no convivía con Jake y contigo, sé que soy injusta –

-eres injusta-

-prometo que no lo seré mas - sentí la presión que hacían sus manos en las mías, de verdad estaba ocultando algo, le preocupaba nuestra relación pero no sabía hasta que punto, ¿Qué pasaba? –Por favor, solo dime que no estás decepcionada de mí –

- eso sería ridículo madre, tu sola nos has sacado a Alice y a mi adelante desde hace cuatro años, ya casi cinco, se que provienes de una familia de dinero pero nosotros no dependemos de él, no tengo ninguna duda de tu cariño, yo también te quiero mucho mamá y eso no cambiará ni por todos los errores que cometas –

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, de pronto escuchamos un leve carraspeo proveniente de la puerta, ambas volteamos y entonces creo que empecé a comprender el sentido que la conversación con mi madre había tenido. El padre de Edward estaba ahí, me miraba curiosamente y con cautela, yo por respeto tomé mis cosas y al pasar a su lado solo dije un buenas tardes. Por lo rápido que caminaba al querer llegar a mi habitación y poder aclarar mi cabeza, choqué con alguien de una manera violeta que mis cosas se esparcieron por el suelo.

-demonios –

Comencé a recogerlas lo más rápido que pude y de pronto sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano, no tenía ánimos para nada y ese acto me molestó, al ver de quien se trataba solo opte por ser cortante.

-suéltame, Cullen – aleje mi mano y seguí recogiendo, cuando terminé el me tomó de los hombros y me hizo mirarlo pero yo seguía encendida – te dije que me sueltes- le propiné una bofetada, no me importaba si le dolía o no, solo quería irme. Pero aun así el no me soltó, comencé a golpearlo en el pecho pero él seguía sin siquiera moverse. Cuando por fin me detuve y solo lo miraba con todo el coraje interno que tenía fue cuando él respondió.

-¿ya terminaste de golpearme? – no le conteste, el me soltó y se levantó del suelo, me miró mientras me levantaba y después se marchó. Había sido una completa idiota al tratarlo de esa manera, de pronto y antes de que lo pensará lo había frenado tomándolo del brazo, el me miraba interrogante y yo agache la cabeza.

-no quise ser grosera, perdóname –

-pude haberte detenido cuando quisiera pero era mejor que te desahogaras –

-¿sabes algo que deba saber? – si algo pasaba entre nuestros padres él debía de saberlo, además el dijo que me estaba desahogando.

-¿tu madre no ha hablado contigo?-

-no me lo dirá, esta tanteando el terreno, trató de decirme algo hoy pero vio que no era conveniente –

Edward tomó mi maleta y se la colgó al hombro, después tomó mi mano sin siquiera pedir mi consentimiento, comenzamos a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que me dirigía, algunas personas nos miraban pero no veía que les importara mucho, de pronto me tope con la mirada de Edward.

-¿te molesta lo que piensen? – dijo esto agitando a la altura de mi rosto nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-no hasta cierto punto, todo el día de hoy me han bombardeado sobre mi vida sentimental y tu, solo digamos que el que nos vean así de nuevo no me ayudará mucho para mañana –

-mi abuela me preguntó si tú y yo salíamos –

-¿cómo se enteró de eso y que le contestaste? –

-no lo tomes a mal Bailarina pero creo que todos se enteraron de tu llegada el domingo y en cuanto a lo que le dije a mi abuela, solo le dije la verdad –

Vi como se burlaba de algo, no entendía de que. Entramos en la cafetería del edificio y tomó la mesa más alejada, me retiro la silla para sentarme y colocó mi maleta bajo la mesa, jamás había tenido tantas atenciones por un chico, ni siquiera Jake hacia este tipo de cosas por mí. Cuando la mesera ya nos había traído nuestros cafés fue el momento donde decidí por fin hablar con él.

-ahora me dirás de que me estoy perdiendo –

-no te estás perdiendo de nada Bailarina, pero no hay que ser ciegos para saber que nuestros padres se están acercando demasiado, ayer por la noche hable con mi padre sobre eso, me dio a entender que sentía algo por Esme… pero me aseguró que ellos dos no son nada –

-aun… esto está mal, mi madre intentó decirme que fuera feliz y que saliera con quien yo quisiera porque ella lo hará, es como decir "no te diré nada si tu no me dices nada tampoco" ella es casada, no puede hacer eso –

-en realidad, tu madre es viuda y mi papá divorciado, no hay tales impedimentos – vi como Edward cambiaba su semblante al mirar mis ojos – tampoco estoy diciendo que la idea me agrada, para serte honesto, tu mamá no es el tipo de persona con la que podría convivir –

-si no quieres problemas conmigo evita hablar mal de mi mamá, yo no lo hago de tu padre y mira que tengo muchas cosas que decir –

-ya entendí – alzó las manos en forma de paz pero su rostro seguía confundido, después nos abordó un incomodo silencio, la gran determinación que tenia sobre la personalidad de mi mamá era tan fuerte y no entendía por qué.

-Edward, tu sabes algo que yo no, ¿Qué te hizo mi madre para que nos odies tanto? –

-no te odio Bailarina, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo o con tu hermana – tomó una posición más cercana a mí como si me fuera a contar un secreto – creo que no tengo fundamentos para odiar a tu madre como persona, tengo más odio a lo que ella representa. Solo era un bebé cuando mis padres se separaron, mi madre se volvió a casar pero ella siempre repetía que la culpa de su separación la etnia Esme –

-suficiente- me levanté de la silla pero él me tomó de la mano, trate de soltarme pero él era mucho más fuerte- estas tratando de decirme que mi madre se interpuso en tu felicidad, escucha algo Cullen, mis padres se amaban, no lograras implantarme dudas sobe ello –

-¿podrías sentarte y escuchar por favor? Si te tranquiliza saberlo yo no había visto a tu madre hasta que ingresaron a esta escuela- tomé asiento de nuevo y el respiró un poco más relajado que antes – tienes que asimilar algo Swan, nuestros padres tienen un pasado, no te lo pienso contar porque eso no me concierne a mí, mi padre ni siquiera sabe que lo sé, si lo que te preocupa es que en el pasado hubo infidelidades, ese no es el caso –

-todo esto es tan confuso, toda mi vida he crecido con la idea de la relación perfecta, mis padres estaban prometidos desde pequeños y después se casaron, todo fue genial pero el destino me quito a mi padre. Por eso mamá no se puede fijar en nadie más, ella solo tenía ojos para papá –

-tu forma de pensar es egoísta, ¿no te has puesto a pensar lo que tu madre puede estar sintiendo? No me mal interpretes no la estoy defendiendo, simplemente me estoy poniendo en tu lugar, yo no he reaccionado porque estoy pensando en mi padre y en el daño que le aria, sin agregar los problemas que se pueden avecinar –

-¿crees que habrá más problemas? –

Tomó mis manos y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, de pronto tomó mi maleta, dejó algo de dinero en la mesa y me tomó de la mano, cruzamos muchos pasillos y nos adentramos a una zona que no conocía del instituto, Edward me hizo atravesar unos arbustos y terminamos en una pequeña zona cubierta por pasto con un solitario árbol en una esquina, Edward dejó mis cosas bajo el cobijo del árbol, después se sentó y me llevó con él debido a nuestras manos entrelazadas, sin pedirme permiso me atrajo contra su pecho en un abrazo reconfortante, fue entonces cuando sentí las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

-se que no te gusta que te vean llorar pero tampoco es bueno que te niegues a hacerlo, todos tenemos debilidades y si te tengo que traer a un lugar solitario para que lo hagas cuenta con ello –

Su agarre jamás se debilitó mientras yo lograba estabilizarme de nuevo, cuando por fin estuve serena el intentó moverme pero mis manos se cerraron en su camisa, entonces él me acobijó de nuevo.

-no te atormentes por cosas que todavía no suceden, te prometo que por más que sean los problemas que se nos presenten yo estaré ahí para estar de tu lado –

-¿te tengo que recordar que estamos en posiciones contrarias? –

-tengo mis prioridades Bella, solo te pido que confíes en mi –

-no entiendo por qué haces todo esto, soy una persona odiosa que solo se la ha pasado buscándote pelea desde que llegué, odias a mi madre y posiblemente a mí también –

-siempre te lo he dicho, eres lo más cercano que tengo a… un amigo y no quiero que alguien tan singular desaparezca de mi vida, además la haces más interesante, ya me estaba cansando de que nadie se quejara de mi –

-la verdad los dos somos un par de ilusos, estamos atados de manos, si nuestros padres quieren tener una relación la tendrán, pero eso está mal, ella tiene que respetar a mi papá –

-eso es lo que sigo sin comprender Bella, juras que el amor no existe entonces por qué tu madre tiene que guardarle respeto a tu padre, eso es ilógico –

-antes de venir aquí alguien se encargo de abrirme los ojos, esa persona me dijo que todas las personas necesitábamos de alguien, el ser humano no está hecho para estar solo, ese "alguien" para mi madre era papá, solo el –

-tu pensamiento es egoísta de cierta manera, no puedes decir que no te comprendo porque dios, si lo hago, mi madre se volvió a casar cuando yo apenas era un bebé, tengo dos medios hermanos que son la única cosa buena que salió de todo esto, ¿sabes lo difícil que es ver como tu madre tiene resentimiento hacia ti por ser el recuerdo permanente de un amor? –

-Edward… yo –

-no, no lo sabes Bella, tú eres el tipo de persona que siempre ha buscado su estabilidad, yo soy el tipo de persona que se ha pasado toda su vida esperando a que su madre lo perdone por algo que ni siquiera buscó –

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras giraba su cabeza en sentido contrario de donde yo me encontraba, definitivamente el tenia sus propios problemas, entonces fue cuando percibí la realidad, el tiene razón, soy muy egoísta pero siempre lo he sido porque suelo estar desconectada del tipo de relación que tengo con mi madre y con mi hermana.

-perdona mis reacciones, toma en cuenta que son emociones que jamás expresó, es difícil tomar el papel de nieto modelo, buen profesionista, excelente heredero y aun así solo querer el titulo de buen hijo, es demasiada presión para una persona de 21 años –

-¿excelente Heredero? –

- la gente que suele querer rodearme solo busca eso, el dinero, hace un par de años mi abuela me nombró su heredero universal, no tiene nada en contra de mis hermanos y a ellos en verdad no les importa mucho, después de todo su padre los tiene muy bien protegidos –

-creo que tú y yo chocamos por esa razón, ambos tenemos resentimiento con ciertos temas, aunque no sé muy bien cuáles son los tuyos –

-es un tema en común, los dos tenemos problemas con el amor, hay días que en verdad desearía odiarlo o inclusive negarlo como tú lo haces pero… no puedo – su rostro se torno pensativo pero con una ligera sonrisa, como si estuviera recordando algo – cuando tenía tu de edad, yo estaba sumamente enamorado, mi mundo era perfecto que ni siquiera me afectaban los problemas con mi madre, pero ese año mi abuela fue cuando hizo público la sucesión de acciones y propiedades que haría a mi nombre, entonces la persona de la que estaba enamorado cambió, bueno según Rosalie y Jasper ella siempre fue así solo que el amor no me dejaba ver sus defectos. Comenzó a ver el valor material en todo y un día me enteré por medio de Rose que ella ya sabía sobre mi herencia antes de que le pidiera ser mi novia, esa fue la única razón por la que había aceptado serlo. –

-¿Cómo es que ella se enteró antes que tú? –

-mi madre, lo cual no me sorprende, para ella somos como piezas que necesita acomodar para ganar la partida, apuesto a que ha tratado de hacer lo mismo con mis hermanos –

-Edward… esa chica es… -

-Lauren, si es ella, no sabes lo frústrate que es que mi madre y ella se la pasen bombardeándome para que volvamos, yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo, ella es la culpable de que dejara de creer en la magia del amor, se que existe pero me da miedo caer de nuevo en el, si le tengo miedo es porque esta vez estoy sintiendo cosas nuevas, cosas que deseo parar –

-debería de existir una formula o antídoto contra el amor, siempre trae demasiados problemas, al principio crees que puedes contra todo pero no es así, ahora entiendo porque no te quieres acercar a la chica que te gusta, eso te causaría más problemas con tu familia –

-la verdad es mucho más complicado que eso – Edward se levantó de su lugar, se colgó mi maleta al hombro y me ofreció su mano – debemos irnos, no tardas en entrar a clases y yo tengo que regresar al trabajo, además, si desaparecemos mucho tiempo entonces si se prestara a malas interpretaciones –

-la verdad no me importa- tome su mano y me levante del suelo – a este punto la gente puede pensar lo que quiera al fin y al cabo tu yo sabemos que algo entre nosotros jamás habrá –

-sí, ese es un problemas más –

-¿Qué? –

-nada, me entiendo yo solo, vámonos de una vez –

-ey espera, ¿Qué es eso de que soy un problema? Regresa y dime –

El se adelantó a un paso lento pero podía escuchar sus risas – mejor muévete Swan o llegaras tarde a clases –

Y así seria siempre, no podíamos durar mucho tiempo hablando enserio, pero era genial esos momentos, la verdad yo también lo veía como un amigo o un confidente, aunque tengamos tantos conflictos creo que juntos nos entendemos, es bueno tener con quien pelear sobre temas interesantes de vez en cuando.

-creo que tú también eres un problema para mi Cullen -

_**Bueno por fin tienen algo en común, no quieren que sus padres estén juntos, lo se lo sé son muy egoístas pero recuerden, ella es algo rencorosa y el bueno solo quiere que su madre lo acepte. **_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Déjenmelo saber por medio de los reviews, sé que me tarde un poco pero solo unos días, por favor sigan dándome sus opiniones que me agrada mucho leerlas y el próximo capítulo viene más y mas profundizado, ya verán cómo se desarrolla esta historia que tenemos para largo.**_

_**Sin más por el momento los dejo en la espera del capítulo 7 haha XD **_

_**Besos y karikusaludos **_


	7. Transparente

VII

Transparente

Edward POV

La alarma de mi cómoda comenzó a sonar, yo ya estaba despierto, sentado en la orilla de mi cama con la mirada puesta en ella para apagarla. Había pasado una noche sumamente larga, problemas con mi madre, problemas futuros con mi padre, los confusos sentimientos por Bella, mi trabajo, la academia, era demasiada presión para mí. Últimamente las noches habían sido iguales todo este mes, si me iba bien lograba descansar tres horas al hilo, me estaba volviendo dependiente de las bebidas energéticas y mis ojos estaban enmarcados por una leve sombra purpura por el cansancio.

Tomé una pastilla para el dolor muscular y comencé con la rutina diaria antes de partir a la academia para ver que todo estuviera en orden. El pensar que hoy no tenía que ir a la oficina me hacía sentir un poco mejor, no veía la hora en que pudiera dedicarme por completo al mantenimiento de la academia y tener que dejar ese maldito mundo de dobles caras donde trabajo. Después de arreglarme un poco informal traté de mejorar mi aspecto pero me rendí cuando iba por el segundo intento.

-ahora resulta que eres más vanidoso que yo –

-normalmente alguien toca la puerta cuando quiere entrar al baño Rosalie –

- eso se hace cuando el baño se comparte, este es tu propio baño además de que la puerta está abierta –

-¿Qué quieres tan temprano hermanita? –

-saber si me puedo ir contigo a la academia, ayer me pelee con Emmett y no tengo muchas ganas de verlo por hoy –

-¿algo de lo que deba preocuparme u ocuparme como tu hermano mayor? –

- no te preocupes, Emmett es un idiota – al ver a mi hermana tan cabizbaja me hizo recordar la forma en que Bella se ponía cuando recordaba a su ex novio, me recargue de espaldas en el lavamanos y esperé pacientemente a que mi hermana me viera. –enserio no tienes que preocuparte –

-tu mirada no dice lo mismo, ¿se porto mal contigo, te hizo algo? Tienes que decirme que paso para poder ayudarte Rose, si crees que por ser mi amigo no te defenderé estas muy equivocada –

-son cosas de dos Edward, por favor no le digas que te dije, en si no es un problema, solo no lo quiero ver –

-¿me puedes decir exactamente por qué no lo quieres ver? –

-Edward, solo dime si me puedes llevar a la escuela por favor –

-si puedo, nos vamos en quince minutos, no menos, así que de una buena vez baja a desayunar por qué no pienso esperarte –

Mi hermana me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo del baño, saque mi teléfono celular y presioné el numero tres de marcado rápido, sonó una, dos…

-es muy temprano para llamadas Eddie –

- se puede saber que le hiciste a mi hermana, no me andaré con contemplaciones Emmett –

-¿Qué? -La voz del aludido cambió por un tono preocupante - ¿Qué te dijo Rose? Te juro que no le hice nada, ¿está muy enojada? –

-Rose no me quiere decir nada pero si le hiciste algo malo te las vas a arreglar conmigo –

No le di tiempo de contestar, colgué con una sonrisa en los labios, sabía que lo de Emmett y mi hermana no era nada grave, ya habían tenido sus peleas antes y todo se resolvía de maravilla, solo me gustaba jugar el papel de hermano protector que tanto odia Rose y que tanto teme Emmett. Esos dos sí que eran todo un caso pero de algo estaba totalmente seguro, su relación era más solida que muchas.

Después de tomar las llaves y mi maletín de la mesa, llamé a mi hermana quien estaba totalmente lista en la puerta, comenzamos nuestro camino a la academia sin tener que toparnos con mi madre, gracias al cielo. Hice una pequeña parada en un Starbucks para comprar un expreso que me ayudara a terminar de despertar. Mi hermana no hizo ningún comentario pero su mirada me reprochaba todo lo que sus labios no podían decir.

Al llegar a la academia, Rose siguió su camino y yo el mío, todavía faltaba alrededor de media hora para que mi abuela arribara así que me instalé en su escritorio, prendí el ordenador portátil y mientras este encendía del todo deje que mi mirada se perdiera por el gran ventanal de la oficina, había poco movimiento debido a la hora que era pero se podía ver a los jóvenes interactuando, tan libres, tan tranquilos, no tenían idea de cómo los envidiaba en estos instantes, quería tener la habilidad de que no me importe lo que vivo, disfrutar la vida y solo eso, dejar atrás los lazos, los deberes y obligaciones, ser solo yo.

-¿soñando despierto otra vez Edward? –

-no te escuche llegar abuela – estaba por levantarme del escritorio pero mi abuela movió la mano despectivamente en señal de negación.

-quédate donde estas, definitivamente perteneces a ese lugar –

-me gusta este lugar, no me presiona como lo es mi trabajo, en realidad siento que pertenezco aquí –

Mi abuela tomó asiento enfrente de mí, yo comencé a revisar documentos en la computadora hasta que de la nada el ordenador se cerró, mi abuela lo había empujado para poder mirarme seriamente, su mirada era de preocupación.

-¿algo que deba saber Edward? –

-estoy bien – intente abrir el portátil de nuevo pero ella no me lo permitió –es enserio, no tengo nada serio, solo algo de cansancio, estaré bien –

-¿tiene algo que ver Bella en esto? –

-solo una parte – me rendí ante su persistencia y me recargue en la silla – la Bailarina, es decir Bella, es todo un caso, un día estamos tan cerca que en verdad puedo aspirar a tener algo con ella por al siguiente estamos en polos opuestos donde me pregunto que estaba pensando al fijarme en alguien como ella –

-debo aceptar que esa chica me agrada, te está dando una dosis de realidad muy buena en verdad, lo único que te causa problemas es su personalidad pero tú puedes hacerla cambiar –

-sí, no creo que eso sea posible en lo más mínimo, es demasiado terca -

-ella logró cambiar la tuya, es una especie de balanza, si los dos ponen de su parte llegará un punto donde logre el equilibrio, eres joven Edward, no te atormentes con problemas mayores todavía, no te preocupes por tu madre hasta que tengas que hacerlo, ordena las cosas y soluciónalas en ese orden, tu vida será mucho más sencilla créeme –

De pronto sentí una punzada en la frente, fue un dolor tan fuerte que sentí mis brazos temblar. El dolor mitigó un poco pero aun sentía la incomodidad, de pronto sentí la mano de mi abuela sobre mi frente y al verla recordé aquellas veces cuando ella me regañaba por hacer travesuras.

-hoy no trabajas, te quiero en la enfermería ahora mismo, ¿entendiste? –

-solo es un dolor de cabeza, ya no soy un niño –

-el que no lo seas no tiene nada que ver con que te comportas como uno, ahora señor Cullen lo quiero en la enfermería, les pediré que te hagan un chequeo de rutina y si hay cualquier anomalía inmediatamente iras al hospital –

- ¿y que si no quiero hacerlo? Soy mayor de edad recuerdas –

-y yo soy tu abuela y jefa, así que te vas – prácticamente me tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería, esto sería vergonzoso si hubiera gente en los pasillos pero gracias a dios no había nadie, cuando le daba instrucciones a la enfermera de lo que tenía que hacer y los "síntomas" que presentaba me dio la sensación de ser un niño dejado en la guardería por su madre. Me senté en la barra de exanimación mientras mi abuela por fin se iba.

-te quiere mucho ¿no es así? – La enfermera me tendió un par de pastillas del tamaño de una canica y un vaso de agua –espero que no tengas problemas con las píldoras grandes, son para el estrés, eres demasiado joven para problemas así muchacho, las pastillas te darán sueño así que puedes descansar aquí –

-gracias- tomé el medicamento con sabor a polvo y me dejé caer en la barra

-no te salvaras, te pediré unos análisis de sangre por qué a tu edad es muy raro que alguien cargue tanto estrés –

No tuve tiempo de responder o en este caso contraatacar, no me agradaban ese tipo de exámenes, tenía algo de desconfianza en cuanto a médicos y agujas, no tenía miedo pero si algo de intriga. El efecto del medicamento comenzó a surtir efecto y poco a poco mis ojos dejaban de abrirse, todo era silencio y paz, por fin un momento de descanso en la tormenta, bendito sean los medicamentos…

-¿todavía tardará en despertar? –

-no lo creo, está dormido desde la mañana –

Escuchaba las tenues voces pero había una en particular que tenía que ser una alucinación del medicamento, ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo la bailarina aquí? Eso no tenía ningún tipo de sentido o coherencia ni aquí ni en un mundo paralelo. Lentamente intente abrir los ojos pero la luz me lastimaba un poco y no lograba distinguir del todo, cuando por fin me acostumbre, vi que Bella y la enfermera estaban sentadas en el escritorio, nos dividía una cortina barata que utilizaban para dividir la oficina de la barra de exanimación por lo tanto ellas no se habían percatado de mi despertar.

-¿eres… ya sabes…algo cercana a él? –

-¡no! Quiero decir no, solo somos amigos, la directora me pidió el favor de acompañarlo a los estudios en el hospital, dice que si no lo presiona no lo hará –

Díganme si alguien tiene una abuela como la mía, solo a una mente maligna se le podía ocurrir semejante estrategia, pero también tenía algo que agradecerle, pasaría tiempo con Bella sin tener que buscar ningún pretexto, mi propia abuela lo había hecho. Me enderecé en mi lugar y vi como ambas voltearon a la cortina.

-vaya, parece que el príncipe encantado decidió despertar – la enfermera corrió la cortina y lo primero que vi fue a Bella sentada con su mirada fija en mí, pero lo que más me gusto fue su sincera sonrisa, todo lo que necesitaba era esa hermosa sonrisa, ningún medicamento le ganaría a eso –deja de mirarla así, te juro que no desaparecerá – afortunadamente la enfermera dijo eso mientras me chequeaba de nuevo y solo yo la escuche, después me palmeó el hombro – muy bien, a esta chica que vez aquí le encomendaron llevarte al médico para los análisis así que no la hagas esperar y por favor deja el estrés –

Bella se levantó al mismo tiempo que yo, hizo algo que jamás me imagine, su saludo no solo fue un hola, esté fue acompañado de un beso en la mejilla, un beso cálido que por poco provoca que regrese a la camilla, envolvió su brazo en el mío y salimos de la enfermería.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –

De pronto esas palabras me devolvieron a la realidad, ahora entendía todo, lo que ella sentía por mí en estos momentos no era esa atracción por la que me estaba muriendo, era compasión, sabía que estaba mal y eso la hacia portarse como toda un ángel conmigo, de verdad quisiera que ella sintiera una pizca de lo que me provoca todos los días.

-¿Edward?-

-perdón, estoy bien, solo algo cansado eso es todo, no tengo que hacerme esos exámenes –

-eso sí que no, vas a hacerte esos exámenes y estaremos a tiempo en la escuela para mi clase de actuación ¿entendiste? –

Solo le desordené el cabello con mi mano libre y me adelante un poco – si no caminas rápido te pienso dejar – sin dudarlo ni siquiera un poco, Bella brincó a mi espalda enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuello, automáticamente la tomé de las piernas, gracias a dios estaba de espaldas pues no tengo que describir mi rosto ante semejante situación.

-no hagas eso Bailarina, ¿Qué tal si no te tomaba a tiempo? Además estoy débil y nos pudimos haber caído los dos –

-eres lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarme, además no te tomé tan desprevenido como quería – se bajó de mi espalda y corrió hacia el estacionamiento, de pronto vi como abría con suma facilidad mi coche, esperen… revisé el bolsillo de mi camisa y efectivamente, las llaves no estaban.

-¿Quién diría que la bailarina Swan sabe robar cosas tan ágilmente? –

-todos tenemos nuestro lado obscuro, ahora sube que yo manejaré, descuida tengo permiso de conducir y tu auto no se ve difícil de comprender –

-¿así que piensas que te dejaré usar mi auto así como así? –

-no, simplemente te conformaras, ahora te subes o voy por tu abuela para que te suba –

Decidí no pelear con ella, tome asiento en el lugar del copiloto y baje un poco el asiento para recostarme, realmente Bella manejaba muy bien, varias veces me atrapo observándola pero jamás hizo un comentario sobre eso, mi auto pasó todo el trayecto reproduciendo gran variedad de música, desde clásica hasta Rock, todo gracias al iPod de Bella. Cuando llegamos al hospital, le pedí a Bella que se quedara en el área de espera, no quería quedar mal enfrente de ella, sé muy bien como reacciono cuando me hacen exámenes de sangre y honestamente es algo que no quiero que ella sepa, por lo menos no hoy.

Cuando por fin todo terminó, pedí en recepción que mandaran los resultados a la dirección de la academia, no quería que mi madre o alguien de mi familia se enteraran de esos análisis, ya era suficiente con mi abuela y Bella. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar justo antes de tomar el elevador para reunirme con Bella.

-¿Qué sucede Rosalie? –

-escucha, hace unos minutos estaba hablando con Jasper y me dijo que estas con Bella, no sabía si tenía que decírtelo o no pero pienso que eres el más sensato de los dos –

-¿puedes ir al grano de una vez? –

-esta mañana Jasper, Alice y yo vimos a Esme y Carlisle besándose, al parecer van enserio Edward y estamos preocupados por como vayan a tomarlo ustedes, sobre todo Bella, ella se ve sumamente negativa a esto –

-simplemente no puede ser, ¿Por qué en este momento? En definitiva no tendré ningún tipo de oportunidad con ella, todo gracias a que nuestros padres están viviendo su juventud de nuevo, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esa relación –

-Alice me estaba contando acerca de la historia de Bella, se cosas sobre su ex novio, cosas que no te contaré porque ella tiene que hacerlo pero en definitiva Bella tiene todo el derecho de pensar sus ideologías y enojarse con su madre, lo que te pido es que nos ayudes a controlarla, no sé, idea un plan por favor o esto se pondrá muy feo –

-pero mi papá no ha dicho que él y Esme sean pareja, creo que deberíamos esperar a que eso suceda –

-sería muy arriesgado esperar, hay que ir preparando el terreno, tu y Bella se tienen que hacer a la idea de que muy probablemente sus padres estén saliendo –

-olvídalo Rose, yo no hablare con ella hasta que esa información sea totalmente un hecho, además si lo hago ella lo tomará a mal y todo lo que hemos progresado se derrumbará –

-eres un cobarde Edward Cullen, solo por las consecuencias personales que se puedan tener por esto no quieres hacer nada, está bien, después de todo tu te enfrentaras a las consecuencias solo, nosotros solo tratábamos de ayudar –

Mi hermana colgó y las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándome frente a una Bella reprochante con manchas rojas en sus mejillas, marcas que las lagrimas habían surcado, no dijo nada solo me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló hacia la salida, se subió en la parte del piloto y de pronto se recargó contra el volante, yo me subí del lado contrario pero no sabía qué hacer, ¿podía tocarla, me rechazaría por lo que nuestros padres hicieron, porque diablos se les ocurrió a nuestros padres volver después de tantos años?

Bella seguía con su rostro bajo mientras me tendía su móvil abierto, lo tomé con cuidado y lo que vi me dejo sorprendido, era una fotografía efectivamente de nuestros padres besándose pero eso no era todo lo que me sorprendía sino también quien la había mandado, no lo dude y busque la opción llamar, el timbre sonó tres veces y una risa despertante se escuchó

-¿te gustó el regalo Isabella? –

-la verdad no, y no soy Isabella- vi como mi hermosa bailarina levantaba la vista y no apartaba su mirada confundida de mi -¡¿podrías hacerle un favor a la humanidad y dejar de arrojar veneno donde no se necesita Lauren? –

-¿E...Edward? –

-no te vuelvas a meter con Bella, no me importa si eres una chica te las veras conmigo ¿entendiste? –

Colgué el móvil y lo puse en la pierna de Bella, ella lo tomó y su mirada se tornó cálida, de pronto ella se encontraba abrazada a mí, sus sollozos habían cesado y se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

-¿Bella, porque diablos tienes a Lauren en tu lista de contactos? –

-no es la primera vez que me molesta, prefiero saber que ella es la que llama para no contestarle –

-¿estás bien, bailarina?-

Su cuerpo se estremeció con una pequeña risa de acompañamiento, se enderezó un poco para mirarme a los ojos – dime Edward, ¿tu estas bien? –

Ambos nos miramos unos segundos antes de comenzar a reírnos amargamente. Ella se dejó caer en el asiento de manera pausada, de sus ojos cerrados se deslizó una pequeña lagrima la cual intentó secar inmediatamente pero mi mano fue más rápida que la suya. En el auto reinó un silencio incomodo, ninguno de las dos tenia deseos de herir al otro pero era necesario hablar de lo sucedido.

-Rosalie me llamó hace unos minutos para contarme exactamente lo mismo, claro que tuvo un poco mas de tacto que Lauren pero dolió igual –

-a veces pienso, ya sabes en mis momentos de madurez que son pocos, que tal vez estamos siendo egoístas, pero eso no me importa, me duele que mi madre salga con otra persona –

-Bella, el dolor que tu estas sintiendo, probablemente es la mitad del que siento yo, hay un par de cosas que tú no sabes sobre nuestros padres, la verdad yo jamás te las pensaba decir, pero creo que mereces saberlo y tu madre no ha hecho nada por decírtelo –

-si me vas a hablar de pasados tormentosos o algo por el estilo por favor dime que estaré bien, he sufrido demasiado Edward, de verdad no miento cuando te digo que tu vida ha sido fácil a comparación de la mía –

-la verdad es que te la pasas diciendo eso pero tú no sabes nada sobre mi pasado, sabes lo que cualquier persona del colegio sabe pero créeme que hay mucho más –

Bella prendió el motor del auto y respiró profundo un par de veces, después volteó a verme con un destello en su mirada pero también mesclado con dolor y resentimiento.

-créeme Edward, lo que sea que me cuentes no será nada que yo no haya vivido –

-¿enserio necesitas ir a tus clases? Preferiría que ya que estamos abordando estos temas dejemos todo de una vez esclarecido –

-la verdad no tengo ganas de encontrarme con mi madre mientras no esté preparada mentalmente, ¿Qué ofreces Cullen? –

-cerca de aquí hay una cafetería donde sirven la mejor tarta de cerezas que conozco, créeme que necesitaremos algo dulce para nuestra platica amarga, pero primero, ¿prometes que aunque sea solo por esta vez no censurarás nada? –

-¿exactamente a que te refieres con censurar? –

-seamos realistas Bella, nuestros padres tienen algo que ver y es muy tarde para interponernos, si queremos unir fuerzas necesitamos ser transparentes el uno con el otro –

Bella tomó entre sus manos el maldito anillo que colgaba de su cuello y me miró perspicazmente.

-es un trato Edward, prometo no ocultarte nada solo si tu tampoco lo haces, pero esta plática no puede salir de nosotros entendiste –

-prometido, ahora tú maneja mientras yo te doy indicaciones –

Hoy era el día, Bella y yo sabríamos todo el uno del otro, lo que sucediera de aquí en adelante tendría su porque y ambos lo sabremos, por fin sabré la historia de ese tonto anillo y ella sabrá el peligro que representa mi propia madre… ¡mi madre! La había olvidado por completo, se desataría la tercera guerra mundial cuando se enterara de que mi padre regresó con el primer amor de su vida, todo esto estaba empeorando a grandes pasos.

_**Hola estoy de regreso**_

_**Lo sé esta vez tardé demasiado pero es que la escuela me ha absorbido por completo, gracias a dios pronto salgo de vacaciones y tendré mucho tiempo para dedicarle a la historia**_

_**Estoy súper emocionada por qué este miércoles es el preestreno de Amanecer en mi país y por supuesto que iré por fin XD **_

_**Volviendo al fic ¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente esto es un preámbulo del capítulo que sigue, el cual permítanme decirles que es el capi por el cual surgió este fic, así que estén muy pendientes del siguiente capítulo porque es el papá de este fanfic. Déjenme sus comentarios a través de un review por favor se los agradecería mucho y prometo no tardar tanto con el que sigue **_

_**Esperando que estén de maravilla y que les haya gustado el capitulo los dejo mis lectores**_

_**Besos y Karikusaludos **_


	8. Espejo

VIII

Espejo

Bella POV

Devastada, esa es la palabra perfecta que me describía en este preciso instante, mi madre saliendo con el padre de Edward, ambos dando un espectáculo en la escuela como para que mi peor enemiga pudiera enviarme una foto de ellos dos. Afortunadamente contaba con Edward, creo que ahora entendía las palabras de Sam aquel día "las personas necesitan compañía por que no pueden estar solas"

Después de un viaje sumamente silencioso, salvo las indicaciones que Edward me decía conforme avanzábamos, nos encontrábamos en una especie de cafetería, su estilo era rustico y a la vez contemporáneo. Edward tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia una sala improvisada por dos sillones personales y una mesa de té al centro, ambos tomamos asiento pero él se reusaba a soltar nuestro agarre, sus ojos tenían algo que nunca antes había visto pero no sabía con exactitud de que se trataba. Uno de los meseros tomó nuestro pedido, Edward ordenó por los dos y todo esto lo hizo sin despegar su mirada de la mía, cosa que solo me hacía sentir… extraña.

-¿Quién de los dos comenzará con su pesadilla? –

-tú me trajiste a esta cafetería así que opino que tu empieces Cullen? –

El solo sonrió de una manera inocente, su agarre se hizo más débil. En ese momento el mesero llego con dos Cafés sencillos y una pequeña tarta de cerezas, de pronto recordé lo que Edward había mencionado en el auto "Creo que necesitaremos algo dulce para las amarguras que diremos" se percató del exceso de atención que le estaba poniendo así que solo suspiró mientras se recargaba en su lugar y tomaba un sorbo de café.

-¿sabes que los dos tenemos problemas con nuestras madres? Es decir, tu mamá, bueno, tu sabes los problemas que tienes con ella pero en mi caso, mi madre no demuestra la mas mínima señal de afecto hacia mi –

-eres el heredero, creo que esa es una muestra de afecto –

-tal vez lo sea, pero soy el heredero de mi abuela, mi madre ni siquiera es capaz de decirme algo lindo, todo esto tiene su porque – dejó la taza en la pequeña mesa y se señalo con ambas manos –mi aspecto físico es demasiado parecido al de mi padre, por eso es que mi madre no me puede tratar bien.

-¿Carlisle lastimó a tu mamá de alguna manera para que ella te haga eso? Es decir, eres su hijo, ninguna madre haría eso –

-¿supongo que estas al tanto de algunos aspectos de mi historia verdad? Toda la escuela sabe tan siquiera algo de ella, sobre todo la más importante, soy hijo del primer esposo de mi madre, Rose y Jasper en realidad son mis medios hermanos –

-Rose me había mencionado algo, dijo que tus padres se habían divorciado -

-solo tenía dos años cuando eso pasó, la verdad siempre doy gracias por no haber vivido ese proceso, supongo que debió ser más horrible que todo lo que estoy viviendo ahora –

-ahora que lo mencionas, yo no conozco a tu madre-

-sí, bueno, mi madre jamás se para por la academia salvo que tenga algo sumamente importante que tratar con mi abuela, pues bailarina, mi secreto mas guardado tiene que ver con tu madre y mis padres –

Tomo mis manos y su mirada cambio por una de incertidumbre, sentía que nada bueno saldría de sus labios.

-¿sabes si tu mamá tuvo algún ex novio antes de casarse con tu padre? –

-estaban comprometidos desde pequeños, con el tiempo salieron y se casaron, eso ya te lo había mencionado antes, ¿Por qué? –

-Carlisle, mi padre es ex novio de Esme- esperó algunos segundos para ver mi reacción pero yo simplemente me quede estática así que prosiguió - yo lo supe desde que era pequeño, al parecer un día mis padres pelearon demasiado fuerte debido a que mi mamá encontró una fotografía de Carlisle y Esme juntos, mi padre le contó todo, le explico como ellos dos se enamoraron, como vivieron su amor al máximo, los planes que tenían a futuro y también… la manera en que Esme prefirió la estabilidad al amor que él le ofrecía, mi padre quedo sumamente lastimado después de eso pero no le importó a mamá, sintió tanto odio por Esme que no dudo ni un segundo en decidir el divorcio –

De pronto sentí el ligero apretón que Edward me dio en el hombro, al verlo frente a mí con esa sonrisa la cual buscaba reconfortarme me hizo sentir bien, pasé mis manos por el contorno de mis ojos tratando de secar las silenciosas lagrimas que habían logrado escapar.

-¿te refieres a que mi mamá prefirió quedarse con mi papá por el dinero y la estabilidad que él le ofrecía?, yo, esto es muy confuso, no sé qué creer de verdad –

-por ser pequeño la patria potestad fue entregada a mi madre, todo este tiempo no se ha cansado de repetirme que la culpable de mi miserable vida es Esme, hubo un tiempo donde el odio de mi mamá se mezcló con el mío, en verdad creía que Esme era la culpable de todo, jamás se lo he reprochado a mi padre, nuestra relación es demasiado frágil como para terminarla por este tipo de problemas, creo que los gemelos mejoraron un poco la tensión –

-¿Rosalie y Jasper? –

-a ellos no les fue mucho mejor que a mí, por mucho tiempos los llamaron Bastardos, cosa que jamás fue cierta, debido al escándalo en el que se vio envuelta mi madre con todo eso del divorcio mi abuela le pidió que su segundo matrimonio fuera discreto, solo fue una pequeña ceremonia en casa de mi abuela donde firmaron y brindaron, nadie sabía que mi madre estaría dando a luz al año de haberse casado por segunda vez, algunos tienen sus dudas, inclusive yo las tengo pero al fin de cuentas son mis hermanos-

-¿se llevaron bien desde el inicio, es decir, no tuviste problemas? –

-si a lo que te refieres es que me encantaba hacer llorar a Rosalie y pelear con Jasper si, si teníamos algo de problemas, mi madre jamás volvió a ser cariñosa después del nacimiento de los gemelos, no la culpo, después de todo yo era la pieza que no encajaba ahí, su vida era perfecta y yo hacía de todo para sabotearla, aunque solo fue durante la niñez, la solución que encontraron fue un internado en el que estuve hasta los 16 años. Al regresar a casa trataba de comportarme, los gemelos no me recibieron con los brazos abiertos pero tampoco me rechazaban –

-¿Cómo es que se unieron tanto?- no me había dado cuenta de la posición tan cercana que tenía hacia Edward, prácticamente nos habíamos acercado sin darnos cuenta, pero ninguno de los dos retrocedió

-eso pasó después, Rosalie estaba por terminar la secundaria y para este punto mi relación con ella era cordial, yo… salía con su mejor amiga después de todo –

-¿Rosalie y Lauren eran amigas? –

-sí, cuando formas parte de un circulo social como al que pertenece mi familia sabrás que tus amistades son limitadas, el punto es que Rosalie vivió todo a mi lado, mi enamoramiento, mi perdición por esa chica. Muchas veces intentaron prevenirme sobre Lauren, Rose fue suspendida en el colegio por haber peleado con ella a golpes, ¿sabes que hice yo? Le grite. Llegue tan enojado a casa y no me importo, la tomé de los hombros enfrente de todos y le grite, Jasper intento apartarme pero yo le propine un golpe en la quijada y salí del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo –

-¿Qué paso después?-

Tomó mis manos para continuar – fui descubriendo el interés de Lauren, cada acto que proliferaba el interés monetario hacia mí me recordaba… a tu madre, sentía que estaba en el papel de papá en ese instante y me aterraba, yo no quería el mismo futuro que mi padre, un día enfrenté a Lauren y ella acepto que lo nuestro era el negocio perfecto, "acéptalo Edward, literalmente somos el uno para el otro" el doble sentido de sus palabras me hirió tanto y de ahí en adelante le dije a mi abuela que no quería nada con esa chica, mi madre casi se vuelve loca por eso, entonces fue cuando mis hermanos y yo nos volvimos mas unidos, ellos me apoyaron en todo, todavía es fecha que vivo para Rosalie, ella no se merecía todo lo que le hice pasar y jamás se lo podre retribuir, por eso vivo para ella –

-Lauren sigue buscándote ¿no es así? –

-y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que me case o hasta que encuentre alguien rico con quien liarse, mi madre la apoya, dice que yo tengo que estar con ella, gracias a dios mi abuela esta de mi parte al igual que mis hermanos. A Rosalie le fue bien, ella fue presentada a Emmett, es un buen chico pero algo tonto para hablar a veces, mi hermana y el suelen pelear pero son algo tontas sus peleas si me lo preguntas, ellos se quieren de verdad. Jasper no tuvo la misma suerte pero la chica al parecer ya tenía un enamorado, en todo caso ella lo dejo y pues ya sabes que tu hermana y mi hermano se entienden –

-¿eso te molesta? El que Jasper y Alice se entiendan –

-te confieso que no me hizo mucha gracia pero es mi hermano, si él es feliz creo que todo está bien, jamás lo había visto tan enamorado así que no me opondré a su felicidad –

Unas pequeñas risas invadieron el momento, era mi risa y él me miraba algo divertido y confuso –lo siento, es solo que acabas de decir lo mismo que yo dije cuando supe que mi hermana salía con Jasper, "jamás la había visto tan enamorada así que no me opondré a su felicidad"-

-¿sabes que todos piensan que tu y Alice son enemigas a muerte?-

- y no están tan alejados de la realidad, pero ella es mi hermana después de todo y solo yo puedo meterme con ella, nadie más, pero prosigue Edward, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de mi –

-pues a grandes rasgos te he dicho lo que más ha marcado mi vida, el hecho de no ser una persona inadaptada se lo atribuyo al apoyo de mi abuela, inclusive también pienso que tiene algo que ver el tiempo que pase en el internado, mi mamá, ella si es un caso perdido, se casó con Maxwell para seguir con su vida pero jamás ha dejado que mi papá continúe la suya, siempre le molesta, lo humilla y el no hace nada –

-¿consideraste alguna vez vivir con Carlisle? –

-desde el momento en que tuve uso de razón, pero mi abuela, ella me frenó de eso, hay muchas lagunas en cuanto a lo político, si yo decidía irme con mi padre perdería cualquier beneficio proveniente de mi familia materna, Carlisle no tiene familia, es hijo único y mi abuelos paternos ya han fallecido, no pienses que soy una persona ambiciosa, estuve dispuesto a renunciar a todo pero unas semanas antes de hacerlo mi abuela hizo el anuncio de la herencia, todo se complico- Edward llevó sus manos a su cabello y se recargó de una manera cansada en el respaldo de su asiento – un chico de 18 años liando con abogados, pasando de juzgado en juzgado, moviendo cielo mar y tierra por si solo-

-jamás imagine que tuvieras ese tipo de problemas –

-nadie lo esperaría, para ser alguien tan joven he vivido tantos procesos, un divorcio, un segundo matrimonio, medios hermanos, internado, desilusiones amorosas, heredero de algo que en un inicio no pedí, ¿enserio sigues pensando que he vivido en un lecho de rosas a comparación con tu vida? –

-tal vez no pero sigo pensando que estas aunque sea un poco mejor que yo, tú tienes a tus padres vivos, ¿Por qué dices que no querías ser el heredero? –

-ese movimiento fue una especie de "última carta" que tenia la abuela Agatha para retenerme a su lado, estaba dispuesto a marcharme con Carlisle, se lo había dicho tantas veces a mi abuela pero ella seguía insistiendo en que no me fuera, que resistiera un poco más, cuando vio que no podría detenerme me nombró su heredero, al inicio renegué de ello, trate de negarme por todos los medios posibles, de pronto un abogado me dijo que era posible renunciar a la herencia, me explico que más que una herencia es como una especie de sucesión de bienes, bastaba solo una firma de mi abuela para que yo pudiera reclamar la herencia, también me dijo que al renunciar a ella todos los bienes le pertenecerían a la nación y no podríamos recuperarlos-

-¿es por eso que decidiste quedarte no es así? Después de todo Agatha es tu abuela y en verdad te necesitaba a su lado –

-en ese momento sentía tanta rabia, me sentí usado y no estaba pensando claramente, hice toda la papelería necesaria para renunciar a esa herencia, solo necesitaba la firma de mi abuela y todo estaría listo, entonces fui a buscarla a la academia, la encontré en la entrada, en sus manos tenía el papel que me hacía falta ya firmado, su mirada observaba la academia como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer –

No me había percatado de la mirada de Edward, sus ojos llorosos, su mirada perdida, perdida en un par de años atrás, pasó un poco la orilla de su manga derecha bajo sus ojos y me regaló una sonrisa amarga

-no tuve corazón para hacerle eso a mi abuela, no quería ser el causante de mas dolor mucho menos si ese dolor lo haría intencionalmente, frente a ella rompí los papeles y le prometí estar a su lado, entonces me enfoque en mis estudios, era la mano derecha de mi abuela en la academia y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ese instituto, pasaba más tiempo ahí que en mi casa-

-es por eso que el primer día que nos vimos tú hablabas tan bien de ese lugar, ahora comprendo todo, aunque tú no seas estudiante si perteneces ahí-

-te equivocas, yo si he estudiado en la academia, más que estudiar simplemente pasaba el rato aprendiendo algunas técnicas para el piano, mi madre es concertista y siempre he adorado como toca el piano, aprendí muy pequeño pero jamás término de aprender, es fascinante, ¿tú también tocas el piano no es así? -

-¿Cómo…? –una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro pero no dijo nada -¿Cómo sabes que toco el piano? –

-te vi tocando hace algún tiempo, deberías aprender a no tocar instrumentos que no son tuyos, también pude ver la habilidad que tienes para cantar –

Esto no podía ser, solo una vez había tocado el piano en la academia, fue el día que toque en el foro… - se supone que no había nadie en la escuela –

-exacto, ese piano blanco es mío, suelo practicar cuando tengo tiempo o en días como ese, cuando se supone que no había nadie –

-¿ese fue el día en que te golpee?-

-así es- vi sus dedos rosar sus labios – un golpe fuerte para una bailarina, en cuanto termines de saciar tu curiosidad por mi yo te preguntaré sobre ese día, eras tan vulnerable, me… no me gusto verte de esa manera –

Supondré que mis mejillas se habían teñido de rosa pero ¿Por qué? Eso ya no me sucedía con nadie, supongo que fue la sorpresa del momento.

-prometo contestarte lo que quieras en su momento, después de todo esto es un trato –

-hace un momento no te molestaste cuando dije que yo también llegué a odiar a Esme ¿Por qué fue eso? –

- cuando una persona está en constante convivencia con alguien, normalmente creces con las mismas cosas, si tu madre demostraba cierto descontento hacia mi madre, tu también lo ibas a desarrollar, tampoco le pediste a Carlisle su opinión en ese momento entonces no tuviste dos opiniones para elegir, además, no tengo que recordarte que Carlisle no me agrada del todo –

-¿Bella dime que tiene de especial tu madre para que sigas a su lado? No me mal interpretes, quiero encontrar algo que me ayude a entender que Esme tiene un lado bueno, eso es todo –

-Mi madre, yo la respeto por el simple hecho de sacarnos adelante, no fue fácil para ella enfrentarse a la pérdida del mayor sustento de la familia, en este caso mi padre, bien pudo habernos dejado, pudo rendirse en más de una ocasión pero jamás lo hizo, ese pequeño hilo de lealtad es el que me une a ella -

-la verdad es que mi madre no se ha ganado ni ese pequeño "hilo" como tú lo llamas pero creo que el simple hecho de ser mi madre, recordar mi cumpleaños y permitirme la vida es mucho pedir en ella, una madre es una madre después de todo ¿no? –

-creo que siempre existe ese tipo de deuda con las madres, aunque también hay que reconocer que a veces se aprovechan de ese concepto, hubo un tiempo donde mi madre no se cansaba de repetirme que ella me había dado la vida, no son tontas en ese aspecto –

-te podrá sonar increíble pero siento que la palabra "madre" y "mamá" no tienen el mismo significado, Elizabeth es mi madre mientras que el papel de "mamá" lo tomó mi abuela, toda mi vida me ha llamado hijo y le agradezco eso, con mi madre siempre tenía corazas, no me atrevía a llorar o hacer desplantes, sentía que eso no era correcto expresárselo a ella, pero con mi abuela todo simplemente fluía, una caricia me servía como todo un consuelo –

-¿has hablado con ella ha cerca de tomar las riendas del instituto?-

-ese es un tema bastante serio, solo estoy esperando que se resuelva lo de mi título para poder comenzar con los tramites de transacción del instituto, pero si mi abuela quiere seguir al mando yo no se lo quitare, ella sabrá cuando y como es que quiere que yo me haga cargo de él, mientras tanto tengo que conformarme con el trabajo que conseguí y ayudarle a mi abuela en lo que necesite -

-¿Por qué no te gusta tu trabajo actual? Te he oído tantas veces quejarte de él, pero cuando fui a tu oficina pude ver que no te iba tan mal –

-eso es mas cuestión de personalidad, se escuchara engreído pero no soy el tipo de persona que le gusta recibir órdenes, en mi trabajo hago lo que se me impone, no te dan libertades ni siquiera para opinar, es como si todo lo que he aprendido y estudiado no sirviera de nada, no me han dado la oportunidad de aplicar mis conocimientos –

-pero un trabajo normalmente es así ¿no?, en mi caso siempre voy a tener que seguir un estatus, coreografías y notas, siempre tenemos que seguir algo –

-ahí es donde las personas están mal, nadie tiene por qué seguir a alguien, todos tenemos voz y cerebro, si el sistema fuera reciproco, una unión de ideas, te aseguro que todo tendría mejores resultados, en tu caso, como dices, ¿acaso no piensas en montar tu propia coreografía, escribir tus propias canciones, crear toda una producción tu sola? Si es así entonces no debes limitar tu mentalidad, debes de cambiarla y ser más abierta al cambio –

-tú, si que tienes un serio problema en cuanto ambición de poder –

-no me malentiendas, yo no quiero poder, quiero justicia, un conjunto de equidades, eso es lo que siempre busco-

-¿te das cuenta que solo te has contradicho? En todo caso tu concepto de justicia no es tan imponente –

-¿en qué te fundamentas para decir eso?-

-Edward, yo soy sincera conmigo misma, yo no busco la justicia porque yo no quiero que mi madre salga con tu padre, ¿no se supone que tu tampoco quieres eso?- su mirada se tornó pensativa, trató de rebatir lo que decía pero simplemente no podía –entonces no puedes decir que buscas la justicia si tú mismo no la practicas en toda su extensión –

-no lo había visto de esa forma – su sonrisa se volvió entre suspicaz y traviesa –entonces dejemos que salgan juntos, no hagamos nada en contra de ellos –

-¿Qué? , Edward estamos ablando de… ¡Esme! ¿Qué pasa con ella, no se supone que la odias por todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida? –

-ahí lo tienes, tú tienes más deseos de deshacer esa posible relación que yo, la verdad yo puedo sobre llevarlo –

-no no puedes, ya lo has dicho antes, ¿Qué es lo que intentas probar con todo esto? –

- probarte mis teorías, creo que puede salir algo bueno de todo esto, ¿Cuántas veces no hemos oído de relaciones que nadie apoya y salen victoriosas? ¿Qué pasa si los apoyamos? Tal vez se pierde lo interesante de todo esto y se dan cuenta que no son el uno para el otro –

-sinceramente Edward, eso es estúpido en toda la extensión de la palabra, son ex novios, en el pasado no terminaron juntos y ahora si pueden, si los apoyas ellos simplemente seguirán adelante, créeme que no se rendirán tan fácil, ¿Qué rayos buscas con todo esto? –

-¿has escuchado la frase "no entiendes lo que eres hasta que te miras en un espejo"? –

-Rayos ¿acaso estas delirando? Esa frase no tiene nada de sentido en este momento –

-te equivocas, tiene mucho más sentido de lo que crees – esa sonrisa extraña y suspicaz volvió al rostro de Edward – te propongo algo Isabella, seamos el espejo de Esme y Carlisle –

-¿Qué? … yo… no entiendo –

-Isabella – Edward se acerco a mi oído y suspiró un par de veces antes de hablar, yo por más que me hacia la desentendida, sabia a donde quería llegar Edward - ¿quieres ser… mi novia? –

Y, lamentablemente, no estaba equivocada…

_**Lo sé, no tengo perdón de nadie, soy una mala persona**_

_**Tenía bastante tiempo sin subir capitulo, es como si la historia se hubiera parado, pero no es así, surgieron problemas en mi vida chicos, demasiados problemas, pero digamos que mi tiempo de bloqueo ha pasado, prometo no tardar tanto con el capitulo que sigue, de hecho ya casi lo he terminado, enserio los entiendo si desean cosas negativas hacia mí, la verdad desaparecí sin dar razones, pero he vuelto gracias a dios que me apoyo este tiempo difícil. **_

_**Espero y sigan al tanto de este fanfic, lo escribo por ustedes y para ustedes, además déjeme decirles es que esto está comenzando a ponerse bueno XD **_

_**Sin más por el momento y esperando que sus corazones logren perdonarme, los dejo, prometo el próximo capítulo no tardar tanto es una promesa XD **_


End file.
